


Jurassic Park - Kihaltnak nyilvánítva (Magyar yaoi fanficc)

by LuchiaCelt



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Jurassic World Spoilers, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchiaCelt/pseuds/LuchiaCelt
Summary: Nos, mivel nagy Jurassic Park rajongó vagyok és szeretem magát az univerumot megírtam ezt a kis szösszenetet. A történet egy eddig ismeretlen szigeten játszódik valahol a Sorna és a Nublar sziget környékén. Az első 3 film után, de a a Jurassic World előtt. Az is nyugodtan olvashatja aki nem látta a filmet (nézze meg, dínók, dínók, dínók!). Vittem bele egy kicsit a képregényekből is, különös képen a Dangerous Gamesből.UI: A helyesírásom nem a legjobb, tudom, köszi, kérlek ne írd le hogy "Jó a ficc, de amúgy a helyesírás blahblah..." Thanks : ) Csak élvezd a történetet, az azzal kapcsolatos kritikát szívesen fogadom. Ha tetszett értékeld és nyomj egy kommentet ; ) Jó szórakozást!





	1. FONTOS FELADAT

\- E-elnézést, sietek!

Dr. Jensen Crawford épen hogy csak kikerült egy Raptor csontokat cipelő férfit, ahogyan eszeveszett iramban felrohant a lépcsőn. Kezében úttörő kutatásai eredményeit lobogtatta, és majd kicsattanva az izgalomtól. Az igazgató irodája felé tartott, úgy loholt, ahogy csak tudott, szíve a torkában dübögött. Folyamatosan vigyorgott, és legszívesebben szárnyra kapott volna örömében. Kezében az Afrikai expedíciójának végeredményét tartotta és fékezés vagy kopogás nélkül berontott Paul Thredson irodájába.

\- Uram, uram! Mr. Thredson!

A férfi épen telefonon beszélt, de a megszállott őslény szakértő nem vette észre, annyira izgatott volt. Addig hadonászott, amíg a férfi le nem rakta a telefont és rá nem figyelt.

\- Mr. Crawford, mi a bánat olyan égetően fontos, hogy megzavarja a…?

\- Nézze ezt a tökéletes állapotban lévő Raptor csontvázat. – tolt elé egy a4-es fotót. - Egy árverésen láttam. Amikor senki sem figyelt, a bekapcsolt tűzjelző miatt, - kuncogta. - elloptam egy ujjcsontot és elvittem leelenőrizni a kormeghatározóba.

\- Micsoda? Mit lopott el honnan? Milyen árverésen? - Thredson megfeszült ültében. - _Ne afrikain, ne afrikain. -_ kántálta magában.

\- Afrikai árverésen! - lelkendezett. - Tudja múlt héten Kenyában jártam egy expedíció miatt és felfigyeltem valamiféle fekete piaci árverés készültére. Egyből gondoltam én, hogy valami készül, csak nyitott füllel és szemmel kellett járni az országban.

\- Hát aztán, sok csontváz kering a fekete piacon, nincs ezen mit csodálkozni. Átlagos példány. – fújta idegesen a kutató intézet igazgatója. - Mi az érdekes rajta?

\- Az hogy a kor meghatározó alapján ez a példány itt alig öt éves! – magyarázta rendkívül izgatottan.

\- Nem értem Mr. Crawford egy átlagos Raptor meghatározhatóan tíz, húsz évig élt. Keveset élt, na és? Biztosan elkapta valami, betegség, avagy éhes, nagyobb ragadozó áldozata lett. Csak rabolja az időm.

Crawford az asztalra támaszkodva közelebb hajolt és úgy súgta, mintha a világ legnagyobb titka lenne a mondandója.

\- Nem öt évet élt... hanem, öt éve született! Ami ugyebár lehetetlen, merthogy évmilliókkal ezelőtt, pontosabban 75 millió évvel ezelőtt kihaltak ezek az állatok. - tette fel a kezét, majd széles mozdulatokat leírva vele lelkesen magyarázni kezdett. – Ez egy Velociraptor, ezer százalék, a késő kréta korban élt. Illetve a Raptorok egyik nagytestű alfaja, merthogy két csoportba soroljuk őket…

Thredson elfintorodott és közbe vágott.

\- Talán egy jó másolattal állunk szemben… mondjuk csirkecsontokból, vagy gyík csontokból, nem lenne meglepő, láttunk már ilyet nem is egyszer.

Türelmetlenül össze fonta karjait a mellkasa előtt. A tudós amúgy sem volt a szíve csücske: Furcsa és bogaras ember, viszont sajnos el kell ismerni, hogy zseniális tudós és kutató. Igazi lángelme. Évek óta idegesíti, lábatlankodik és a leg gyűlölni valóbb benne az, hogy kezdte elhappolni előle a díjakat meg az elismeréseket, és ez nagyon nem tetszett neki. Sejtette, hogy ő lehet az egyetlen ember, aki megneszelheti a titkos kutatásait, a tervét és tessék… hamarabb eljött ez a pillanat mint gondolta. Márpedig Pangea az övé!Bekövetkezett a legrosszabb, amitől tartott. Olyan dolgokba ássa bele magát ez a férfi, amibe nagyon nem kellene neki.

\- Nem másolat! Ezt én tanusítom. – hadakozott tovább igazáról. - Dinoszaurusz csontváz egész biztosan. A műszereink és a gépeink nem hazudnak, én pedig nem tévedek soha. Százszázalékos DNS egyezés, de mai frissességgel. A gén állománya viszont kissé furcsa... béka DNS-t is találtam... Hát nem furcsa? A kora fiatal. Nagyon különös, mintha ez a példány nemrégen született volna és pusztult volna el…

Thredsonnak észrevétlenül ökölbe szorult a keze. A tudós túl messzire ment. Tudta, hogy nem lett volna szabad expedícióra engednie abba a térségbe.

\- Áh. Badarság! – legyintette le nyugalmat színlelve. – Viszont van itt valami, ami fontosabb, mint egyetlen mai hüllő. – kuncogott, a tudós nem értette a viccet.

Crawford oldalra döntötte a fejét, mint egy értetlen kiskutya. Thredson sokfajta emberrel találkozott, de ilyen átkozottul jóképű harmincas férfivel még soha. Ugyan haja kócosan tapadt fejére, borostája pedig már szép szakállá érett, de alatta meglepő látvány fogadta az embert, ha figyelmesen megnézte. Biztos volt benne, hogy a tudós nem tudja ezt magáról és nincs tisztában a szexualitás fogalmával sem. Kivéve, ha a dinoszauruszok szaporodását hozza szóba valaki.

\- Egy frissen felfedezett szigeten, Pangeán. Igazi paradicsom. - mondta és várta az eredményt.

\- Hm, találó elnevezés. Kecsegtető! – lelkesedett be rögvest Crawford.

\- Egy eddigi ismeretlen dinoszaurusz fosszíliáira bukkant egy kutató csoportom.

Mondta és már látta felcsillanni az égető lelkesedést a férfi természetellenesen szürke szemében. Nem akarta megmutatni neki Pangeát, de támadt egy remek ötlete. Pangea teszi el láb alól helyette. Nem lesz vele több gond.

\- I-ismeretlen fosszíliák? E-e-ez fantasztikus! - toporzékolt örömében Crawford, mint egy izgatott gyerek.

\- Igen. Azt akarom, hogy maga vezesse rajta az ásatást Mr. Crawford.

\- Ezer örömmel Mr. Thredson. Hatalmas megtiszteltetés lenne! – boldogan megrázta a meglepett igazgató kezét.

Thredson elnyomott egy grimaszt miközben elhúzta kezét. A tudós ugyan szörnyen okos és jóképű volt, de rettenetesen szétszórt, gyenge és gyakorlatilag életképtelen minden téren. Ha egy horrorfilmben lenne, egy szereplő, őt ölnék meg elsőnek. Az első öt percben. Nyurga és szálkás, de erőtlen. Ki nem állhatta az ilyen embereket. Még az is idegesítette, ha rá gondolt. És sajnos az utóbbi időben Jensen Crawford szép kis szállkává vált a szemében.

\- Holnap indulhat, ha szeretne, de figyelmeztetem, veszélyes környékre megy. A dzsungel kiszámíthatatlan rajta, tele mérges állatokkal és ragadozókkal. Tiszta Jura… - elnyomta a kuncogását. - Ezért alá kellene írnia egy papírt, amelyben elvállalja az életveszélyt és halálozás esetén…

\- Természetesen. Máris, ez csodás, ez egyszerűen csodás! Köszönöm! – vágott a szavába gondolkodás nélkül.

Thredson elő vette a papírt és oda nyújtotta Crawfordnak, az gondolkodás nélkül alá firkantotta. Kézírása alig olvasható, mint a lángelméknek általában.

\- Remek. Ez tényleg, igazán remek. Akkor jó utat, mindent előkészíttetek magának,  holnap reggel már el is indulhat. Mr. Rubont keresse, ő lesz a vezetője, aki elviszi az ásatás helyszínére. Remélem értékes leletekkel tér vissza, amivel tovább gazdagítja intézményünket.

A tudós felpörögve még egyszer kezet rázott vele, majd a Raptor képét felkapva szinte kiugrándozott a szobából. Thredson fáradtan sóhajtva hátradőlt a székében és tárcsázott. Várt a kapcsolásra...

Meg kellett tennie a terve zavartalanságának érdekében azt, amit meg kell tenni. Ha kell, minden apró porszemet félre állít az útból. A tudós pedig hatalmas sárkupacnak minősült a szemében.

\- Halló Mr. Rubon. Megbízásom lenne az ön és a fejvadászai számára. Küldtem magukhoz egy férfit. Egy tudóst, aki… - részletesen elmondta volna a vele kapcsolatos problémát.

_\- Óh, ugyan arra semmi szükség, nem kell róla semmit sem tudnunk, csak azt mondja meg, hogy mit és hogyan tegyük vele uram?_

\- Tegyék el láb alól, de feltűnés mentesen, valahol a dzsungelben, a szigeten. Öljék meg és ássák el, nem érdekel, hogy előtte mit csinálnak vele, de ne maradjon… nyoma se.

_\- Értettem._

\- Remek, maga az én emberem Rubon. – fújta elégedetten. - Hogy haladnak az állatok befogásával Pangeán?

_\- Lassan, de biztosan uram. A Sárga övezetben sok veszteséget szenvedtünk, a Vörös pedig változatlanul halálzóna. Tíz drónt küldtünk be, egy jött ki alig maradt a burkolatából valami._

\- Amíg meg nem oldódik a probléma, addig a Sárga begyűjtési tervét elhalasszuk, új egységeket és felszerelést küldtetek. A Vörös a legfontosabb. Küldjenek újabb drónokat a Vörös övezetbe, látni akarom, hogy mi van odabenn, annyit küldjenek ammennyi csak kell. Látni akarom azt, ami azt a kísérteties hangot kiadja. 

_\- Igenis._

***

Másnap reggel Jensen nagyot ásított miközben felszállt a magán repülőre, kezében megannyi papirost tartott, szinte ki sem látszott belőlük. Szabad kezében aktatáskák, a saját poggyászát csak a kis háti táska képviselte a hátán. Haja akár egy szénaboglya úgy meredezett. Rettentően izgatott volt ezért nem aludt semmit sem az éjjel.

Egy homokszínbe öltözött férfi fogadta a gépen. Szemei zöldek, haja vöröses barna, csak néha csillant meg rajta a vörös fény. Kerek arcú, rettenetesen jóképű férfi. Finom, de nem túlzottan nőies vonások. Alacsony termetű, a szeme alatt szeplős mint egy ír. Fiatalnak látszott külsőre, de kisugárzása és öltözködése idősebb férfit sejtetett. Kedvesen üdvözölte.

\- Áh, Mr. Crawford, jó reggelt. Rubon vagyok.

\- Örvendek Mr. Rubon… Csak Rubon?

\- Igen. Ez afféle saját magam választotta név. Az eredetit nem szeretem, kérem, hívjon így. - a tudós bólintott. - Üljön csak le, szóval maga lenne az a híres neves dinoszaurusz szakértő. Örülök, hogy megismerhetem. – kezet ráztak, majd Jensen lehuppant mellé a székre. Ügyetlenkedett egy sort mire sikerült bekötnie az övét. Rubon lesajnálóan grimaszolt, majd mikor a férfi ránézett, azonnal kedves műmosolyra váltott. -  Csak nem, aludt rosszul az éjjel? Áh, biztosan nagyon izgatott.

\- Ennyire látszik? – nevette gyerekesen, kissé habókosan Jensen. – Rettentően. – suttogta, mintha titok lenne.

\- Jó dolog a boldogság, de kissé szét van esve. - a gép elkezdte a felszállást. – A haja zilált a szakálla, pedig kezd hasonlítani egy Erebori törp-ére. Még a cipőjét se kötötte be rendesen. Nem illene egy ilyen neves alkalomra rendbe hoznia magát Mr. Crawford?

\- Áh, igaza van, meglehet. Majd ha leszálltunk lesz rá időm. Persze csak az ásatás megnézése után…

\- Ugyan csak vicceltem, időnk, mint a tenger… - szemei kissé összeszűkültek, majd újra visszazökkent az álcájához. – Mi ez a sok papír, ha megkérdezhetem? – levett egyet a tudós fejéről, mi akkor szállt rá, amikor bele zuttyant a székbe.

\- Ó, ezek a kutatásaim, az összes itt van. Van, amelyik fontos bizonyítékkal szolgál a dinoszauruszok és a madarak közötti evolúciós kapcsolatra, vannak csont analízisek, koprolit fajták...

\- Koprolit? – vonta fel keskeny szemöldökét.

\- Megkövesedett dinoszaurusz ürülék. – ecsetelte lelkesen a férfinek, aki csak elfintorodott.

Rubon szerencsétlenségére, a majdnem tíz órás utat a tudós lankadatlanul végig beszélte. Különös részletességgel ecsetelve minden kutatását és több száz dinoszaurusz fajt. Rubon nyugodt ember volt, ahhoz képest, hogy gyilkolásból élt, de ezt a férfit nagyon szívesen lelőtte volna már az út első fél órájában. A férfi csak egyetlen röpke órára aludt el, akkor is folyamatosan motyogott közben mindenféle zagyva tudós nyelven, és ha jól hallotta, akkor kínaiul meg oroszul is megszólalt párszor. Rubonnak kedve támadt megfojtani, de nem szeretett vesződni a hullák cigölésével, meg a megbízás is úgy szólt, hogy a szigeten öljék meg. ha Thredsont azt akarta, akkor azt is fogja kapni.

Mivel nem volt mit csinálnia Rubon unottan nézte az alvót. A férfi fekete kusza haját, az egyenes karakterikus orrát. Még a szépen burjánzó szakáll ellenére is felettébb sármos volt. Rubonnak az ehhez hasonló férfiak voltak a gyengéi. A magas karizmatikus, sármos fajták. De az olyanok, akik magabiztosak, erősek és kissé félelmetesek…

Szóval a szöges ellentétei ennek a bolondos paleontológusnak, ki csak külsőre hasonlított félig az ideáljára. Ez egy szerencsétlen idióta, aki a kivégzését is valószínűleg észre sem fogja venni. Okosnak rettentően okos, ám elvan a saját világában, észre sem veszi, mi folyik körülötte. 

***

Tíz gyötrelmes óra után végre valahára elértek a szigethez. 

\- Az ott Pangea? – kérdezte elámulva Crawford és az üveghez tapadt.

\- Igen, vad, érintetlen és gyönyörű. Egy életveszélyes szépség.

A hatalmas sziget zöldje szemet gyönyörködtetően csillogott a magasból. Rubon a tudósra nézett, ki gyerekes ámulattal vizslatta a szigetet. Rubon egy pár pillanatig nem is tudta levenni róla a szemét. Szinte aranyosnak találta ezt a fajta gyermeteg lelkesedést. Amikor a férfi is rá nézett, ő rá mosolygott. Biztosan azt gondolhatta, hogy ez lesz élete legboldogabb eseménye, amit soha sem fog elfelejteni. Rubon életében először valami bűntudat félét érzett. Elfordult.

A többség Pangeának hívta. Az ős földnek. Pangea gyűrűkre volt felosztva. Három gyűrűre. Külső, középső és belső. Fehér, Sárga és Vörös. A veszélyességi fokozatok felosztása ez. A fehér rész biztonságos, semmi különös, vagy veszélyes, java részt kis növényevők és kis csirke méretű húsevők, mik inkább minősülnek dögevőknek. Maximum az ember bokájára jelentenek fenyegetést. Ám a sárga… A sárga nem ajánlott csak fegyverrel. Nagyobb testű húsevők és veszélyes dzsungel terep. És a Vörös... nos, oda még a kutatók és a felszerelt katonák sem mertek bemenni. A sziget szíve meghódítatlan és zabolátlan. A természet az úr és nem tűr meg semmit és senkit, aki nem érdemes rá.

Rubon bandája már várt rájuk a kifutó pálya mellett. A férfi azon csodálkozott, hogy a tudós vagy ennyire hülye, vagy ennyire naiv, hogy nem veszi észre, mi készül ellene. Nem épen barátságos bagázs voltak, de a tudós örömmel üdvözölte mindet, szépen sorban kezet is fogott velük. A zsoldosok pislogva néztek egymásra és a tudósra. 

Körülöttük az érintetlen őserdő magasodott. Bogarak zümmögtek és állatok kiáltoztak mindenfelé. A levegő párától telt, a hőség elviselhetetlen. Az ember úgy érezte mintha egy másik világba csöppent volna.

A tudós boldogan előre sietett a terepjáróhoz, amiről azt hitte, hogy elviszi az ásatáshoz. Rubon kezdett szánalmat érezni a gyanútlan, infantilis férfi iránt, de a pénz mindig is többet nyomott a latba, mint a lelkiismerete és a szánalma. Thredsonnak tartozott, Thredsonnak dolgozott. Felpattant a kocsi vezetői ülésébe, a tudós türelmetlenül ücsörgött az anyós ülésen. Emberei kuncogtak rajta a terepjáró csomagtartóján. Nem volt náluk fegyver, azokat a bokorba rejtették oda, ahova viszik a férfit, azt ígérte az emberinek, hogy elszórakozhatnak vele, mielőtt megölik. Megkínozhatják meg ilyenek, de meggondolta magát. Úgy döntött, hogy egy gyors tarkón lövést, vagy szúrast kap majd, meg sem fogja érezni. Nem fog szenvedni, sem megijedni. Egy pillanat és már vége is.

Aztán elássák. Azt sem fogják tudni, hogy valaha is létezett, ő pedig megkapja a pénzét.

Beindította a kocsit.   

\- Vajon milyen osztályú lesz? – szólalt meg váratlanul Crawford.

\- Micsoda? – zökkent ki gondolataiból.

\- Hát a dinoszaurusz, amit találtak. Vajon Ornithischia vagy Saurischia lesz. – merengett elmélázva, közben mérhetetlen öröm ült ki az arcára.

\- Miről beszél? Egyáltalán emberi nyelven beszél?

\- Tudja, Theropoda, Coelophyszoidea, Ceratoszauria, Spinoszauroidea, Carnoszauria, Coeluroszauria, Coelurida, Tyrannoszauroidea.

\- Aha… Ha ez egy könyvben lenne végig sem olvastam volna, de komolyan.

\- Hosszú sor az már biztos. - mosolyodott el lágyan Jensen. Rubon egy pillanatra a mosolyon felejtette a szemét. Édes volt mint a méz. - Magának melyik a kedvenc őshüllője? - kérdezte végül Jensen.

Rubont meglepte a közvetlen kérdés, de a tudós kedves mosolya még jobban amit neki szánt. Neki... annak az embernek aki meg akarja ölni. Olyan nyitott és barátságos volt, amilyen embert Rubon még soha sem látott. Azt se nagyon hitte eddig, hogy létezik ilyen.

\- Ő… a T-rex, gondolom. – ez volt az egyetlen, amelyet név szerint ismert.

\- Ó, mindenkinek az. – szontyolodott el.

\- Az a legnagyobb és a legfélelmetesebb.

\- Téved. Inkább csak a népszerűbb. A szárazföldi húsevők fajában a Spinoszaurusz a legnagyobb. Háromszor akkora volt, mint a Tyrannoszaurusz Rex. A Spinoszaurusznak egyedi „tüskéi” a csigolyái, hosszú nyúlványai voltak, melyek két méter hosszúra nőttek, valószínűleg bőr fedte és kötötte össze őket, ami egy vitorlaszerű szerkezetet alkotott. - széttárta a karjait, hogy szemléltesse a vitorlát. - Szerintem izmok is kapcsolódtak hozzájuk, amik egy púpot vagy tarajt alkothattak. A szerkezet feladatával kapcsolatban több elképzelés is van, mint például a hő szabályzás és a jelzés vagy párválasztással kapcsolatos nemi szelekció. Szerintem mind a kettő. Becslések alapján 16–18 méter hosszú és 11 tonna tömegű volt.

\- Hű. Maga aztán sokat tud róluk. – ez egyszer elismerése a férfi felé. Tényleg marha okos. Hát ezért kellett meghalnia.

\- Köszönöm. Szeretnék még többet megtudni, amennyit csak lehet és amennyi tudás csak létezik.

\- Én beérem a filmekkel. – vonta meg a vállát.

***

Egy órás kocsi út után valahol a dzsungel belsejében leparkolta a terepjárót. Emberei maga biztosan ugráltak ki belőle. A tudós csodálkozva mászott ki utánuk. Rubon mellé lépett, hogy váltson vele pár szót, ám szava megakadt és egy pillanatra megdöbbent, milyen magas a férfi. Egy fejjel fölé magasodott. Az emberei között is alig akadt nála magasabb, pedig azok megtermedt állatok voltak. Szélesebbek voltak inkább a tudósnál, hiszen a férfi nem volt olyan kigyúrt állat mint ők.

Crawford érdeklődve figyelte a néha fehérre festett fákat.

\- Fehér jelzésű fák… Itt lenne az ásatás? – a földút mellett egy meredek domb vezetett le. Lent, ott ahova nem ért le az ember keze a buja eső erdő minden talpalatnyi földet beborított. Crawford érdeklődve kereste lent az ásatás nyomait és a régészeket, akik segíteni fogják a munkáját. – Vagy gyalogolnunk kell odáig? Terepen kissé nehézkesen mozgok, de…

\- Nem. Nem kell. -  Rubon mögé lépett, kése gyakorlottan csúszott a kezébe és a magasabb férfi tarkója felé emelte lassan. Majdnem lábujjhegyre kellett állnia, hogy elérje. Ha sértődékeny lett volna, ezt most mellre szívta volna. – Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de itt csak magának fogunk sírgödröt ásni.

\- Oda nézzen egy ritka madárfaj!!!

Kiáltotta el magát hirtelen Jensen, fel sem fogta kicsit sem barátságos fuvarozója mondatát. Előre dőlve mutogatott egy furcsa nyúlánk madárféle felé, aki a domb aljában telepedett le.

Jensen alatt megsüllyed a vizes talaj és ő még az előtt előre esett még mielőtt Rubon meglepetéséből felocsúdva a tarkójába szúrhatta volna kését.

Jensen hatalmasat esve kezdett gurulni lefelé a lejtőn. Nagyokat csattanva átesett a bokrokon, a sáros levélkupacokon és mindenen, ami az útjába került. Pár másodperces fájdalmas zakózás után kiterült az alján. Nyögve kászálódott fel.

\- Aucs, auuucs… Semmi bajom! Jól vagyok! – vigyorgott fölfelé és egy okét mutatott a hüvelykujjával.

\- Te jóságos isten… - Rubon a kezébe temette az arcát. – Ennek megváltás lenne a halál… Bár meglehet, a halált kellene sajnálni, mert elviszi.

\- Főnök? Mit csináljunk vele? – lépett hozzá egy felfegyverkezett bandita.

\- Hm… - megvakarta a fejét. Egészen megsajnálta ezt a félnótás bolondot. - Lőjétek fejbe. Gyorsan, ne szenvedjen sokat. Szinte sajnálom a fickót. De csak szinte.

\- Igen is uram! – fegyverek szegeződtek a mit sem sejtő tudósra, aki megpróbált közelebb férkőzni az említett madárhoz.

\- Pipipipiiii – úgy tett, mint a tojó. – Ez egy hím példány. Nézze meg lenyűgöző a tollazata! Valami furcsa benne. Nem emlékszem, hogy láttam volna ilyen madarat, és a csőre... nem is csőr… – az egyik domboldalról lerohanó fegyveres fegyvere leadott egy lövedéket a fejére célozva. – Ó, nézze hát nem csodálatos? PIPIIIIII! – azzal előre lépett egy nagyot, pont be egy fa mögé, a golyót recsegve felfogta a törzse. A saját hangjától pedig nem hallotta a távolban feldördülő fegyvert. Mikor kinézett furcsállva nézte a dombról lefelé sprintelő embereket. – Jöjjenek, nézzék csak meg, de óvatosan, nem kell tolongni. Maga is Mr. Rubon. – integetett neki. Rubon aszemét forgatva lefelé biggyesztette az ajkait és felé emelte a fegyverét.

\- Fusson tudóskám, ennyi esélyt kap, hogy végre felfogja a helyzetet! Mentse az életét!!! – kiáltotta neki.


	2. SZERENCSÉTLENEK SZERENCSÉJE

\- T-t-t-tessék? – nagy nehezen végre összerakta a képet és ennél nagyobb hideg zuhanyban, még soha sem részesült. – Szentséges Mezozoikum…!!!!! ÁHH!

Jensen úgy elfehéredett akár egy gipszöntvény keverék. Rubon végre elégedetten sóhajtott fel. Nah ezt a tekintetet nagyon is szerette. Nem volt ő szadista vagy valami rossz perverz, aki erre gerjed, de látott valami izgatót az ilyen halálra rémült tekintetekben. Megbizseregett. A tudósnak pedig nagyon is bizsergető volt a tekintete. Lehet, a halála előtt el kellett volna szórakoznia a kis tudóssal. Biztosan soha életében nem volt még egy kiadós szexben része és nem lovagolta még meg jól senki. Nem volt olyan rossz csak egy nyírásra lett volna szüksége meg egy strapabíró szájtapaszra. Na, most már mindegy. Sietve csatlakozott a hajtóvadászathoz.

Jensen szedte a lábát, ahogyan csak tudta. Egyszer olvasta, hogy az ilyen helyzetekben a cikk-cakkban való futás bevált golyó elkerülési módszer. Ide oda kacsázott, miközben megpróbált kereket oldani a sűrű növényzetben. Háta mögött örömteli kiáltozások hallatszottak fel. Mint valami úri vadászat a viktoriánus korban. Még soha sem próbálták megölni, a halállal is csak a kövületeknél találkozott. Sérüléssel vagy vérrel pedig csak a nehezebb expedíciói során találkozott. Most pedig a dzsungel mélye felé lohol, miközben gyilkosok üldözik és golyók repkednek a feje mellett.

Egy kiálló gyökérben megakadt a lába, nem bírt lehajolni így kapásból telibe fejelt egy gallyat, úgy hátra vágódott, hogy az összes levegő kiszorult a tüdejéből. Köhögve tápászkodott fel. Nem is sejtette, hogy ezzel kitért egy újabb lövéssorozat elől.

\- A francba már, szerencsés egy flótás ez. – morgott Rubon. Könnyedén átpattant egy korhadt fán a társaival együtt. – Kerítsétek be. - az előtte futó megrémült férfi látványa valahogy izgalomba hozta. - Meggondoltam magam, eljátszunk vele fiúk! – kurjantotta.

Jensen etikusnak sem mondhatót kiáltva futott tovább. Haja és ruhája tiszta sár és levél darabos lett, de hát az ember nem tollászkodik, ha épen ki akarják nyírni. Ahogyan iszkolt, gallyak és tüskés növények csapódtak az arcára a karjára, és az egész testére. Néha véres csíkot húztak rá ő pedig görcsösen összerezzenve feljajdult.

Rubon, hátán a gépfegyverével és kezében a kézi fegyverével dinamikusan sprintelt, előre miközben megpróbálta meglőni a paleontológust, de sorozatosan elhibázta.

\- Beszarás… Sprintelni azt tud. Még hogy nem bírja a terepet… - mordult fel, mikor ismételten mellé lőtt Jensen kacsázásának és bukdácsolásának köszönhetően. A többiek sem jártak nagyobb sikerrel. – Fortuna vagy nagyon szívatja, vagy nagyon szereti ezt a férfit. Ez a szerencsétlenek szerencséje. 

Rubon gyorsabb tempóra váltott, míg emberei kezdtek egyre jobban lemaradozni és lihegve leállni, szusszanni. Sokak fáknak ütközve váltak mozgásképtelenné. Hiába… nem ehhez voltak szokva. Általában nem sprintel el az áldozat, mint valami kibaszott afrikai hosszútávfutó. 

Lassan kezdtek lehagyni mindenkit a csapatból. 

Jensen hirtelen megtorpant. Egy szakadék szélére kacsázott ki a fák közül, alul hömpölygő vízáradat hullámzott, egy őrült és zabolátlan folyóba torkollva. Kapálózva egyensúlyozott a szélén nehogy a mélységbe essen. Rubon beérte. Szaporán vette a levegőt, ő is megizzadt ebben a nem mindennapi hajszában. Plusz… Egészen jól szórakozott.

\- Itt az út vége gyalogkakukk. A farkas most fel fog falni. – mondta vigyorogva, Jensen megpördült felé.

\- N-nem értem… – lihegte halálra rémülve, egyre jobban hátrált, de sajnos a szakadék széle felé, mintsem biztonságos távolságba.

\- Hagyjuk.  – legyintette Rubon, kattintott egyet a ravaszon. A fegyvert pedig egyenesen Jensen koponyájának szegezte. Előre lépett egyet a szokatlanul süppedős talajon. – Ha nem ilyen körülmények között találkozunk, akkor talán elvittem volna egy körre. – Jensen természetesen nem nagyon fogta fel azt, hogy mire utalt.

\- N-ne… - nyögte halálra rémülve.

\- Sajnálom, hogy így alakult. Ne könyörögjön, nem fog segíteni.

Rubon szeretett volna eljátszani vele, de miután ennyit lövöldöztek, nem akart semmi váratlan meglepetést a dzsungelből. Úgy tervezte gyorsan lelövi a tudóst, a hullát pedig begurítja a szakadékba, hogy elnyelje a víz. Gond letudva, még ásni sem kell. Egy pillanatra azonban elmerült a férfi ijedt szürkés szemeiben, megborzongott, rendkívül szexinek találta.

\- Gondolom mennyire. - a keze remegett, de a hangjába próbált bátorságot önteni. - Maga zsoldos igaz?

\- Pontosan Chuby, ideje, hogy leesett végre.

\- Ki bérelte fel? – hidegen hagyta a megjegyzést, vagy csak nem értette.

\- Úgy is megölöm… miért is ne tudhatná. - motyogta magának Rubon mintsem Jensennek. - A Semox kutató labor igazgatója, Mr. Thredson.

\- T-tessék? Az nem lehet! – lesokkolta teljesen, kezei ökölbe szorultak. Igen, a viharfelhők a többszörösükre dagadtak Jensen feje fölött. – Hazudik! Ő egy nagyon kedves és neves tudós ember, nem tenne ilyen alantas dolgokat! - a kiskutya tekintetéből ítélve tényleg szentül hitte szegény.

\- Ó milyen mérhetetlenül hiszékeny. Mondok én valamit magának. Nem ismerem túl rég óta, de az össze vissza hadoválásából rég leszűrtem, hogy magaokosabb és sikeresebb nála. Tehát, a válasz: de igen, tenne nagyfiú. Ráadásul hallottam, kezdte bele ártani magát a sziget dolgaiba is, még ha nem is tudott róla. Maga veszélyt jelentett Thredsonra és a drágalátos pénzére. Na, ez az, amit nagyon nem szeret.

Rubon szinte sajnálta a fickót. A tudós remegett és még fehérebb lett, ahogyan sikerült felfognia.

\- Én… csak a munkámat végzem. Nem tettem semmi rosszat, nem érdekel a pénz vagy az elismerés, csak a dinoszauruszok… - dadogta.

Elveszettség borította be a szemét, ami kiüldözte azt az ártatlan, játékos fényt. Egy világ tört össze benne jelenleg. Rubon tényleg sajnálta, de a pénz nagyúr. Nagyobb, mint a szánalom.

\- Ahogyan én is csak a munkámat végzem. Sajnos túl jól végzi maga is, ez okozta a vesztét. Ha segít, gyors leszek, meg sem fogja érezni. Csak egy apró szúrás és mindennek vége… – azzal meghúzta a ravaszt, a fegyver eldördült, azaz csak volna, ha a föld nem remegett és omlott volna le alattuk.

A föld szírt, amin álltak nem bírta tovább a súlyukat. Mindkét férfi több tonnányi földtömeggel együtt a vízbe esett. Az őrülten robogó folyó pedig szélsebesen sodorta őket messzire.

***

Rubon felöklendezte a tüdejébe ragadt vizet. Nem tudta, hogy hol van, csak homokot érzett egyelőre. Lassan felemelte a fejét, a hasán feküdt félig a vízben félig a parton.

Marha nagy szerencséje volt. Nem fulladt meg és nem ette meg semmi, legalább is még nem... Találnia kell egy jelzést, a tájékozódásra.

Előre mászott, lábra kászálódott, leporolta magát úgy ahogy, kicsavarta a vizet a felsőjéből, majd kiöntötte a cipőjéből is. A mellényét eldobta, használhatatlanná tette a víz és a homok. Csak a barna színű pólóját hagyta magán.

Valami váratlanul felnyögött mellette. Az, amit eddig jókora uszadék fának nézett Jensen Crawford volt. Mocorgott. Úgy látszik nem Rubon volt az egyetlen, aki szerencsésen megúszta. Szó szerint.

Rubon a fegyvereiéért kapott, de hűlt helyét találta, a víz kitépte a kezéből őket, ahogyan sodródott. Csak a kése maradt nála. Azonban mielőtt még elhatározhatta volna, hogy leszúrja az eszméletlen férfit, észrevett egy sárga festék foltot egy fa oldalán.

_„Sárga! A kurva életbe az sárga!”_

Jensen nyögve feltápászkodott, a fenekére fordult és felült. Bágyadtan fókuszált szürke szemével. Végül kiszúrta Rubont.

\- N-n-e jöjjön közelebb! Maradjon ott, ahol van! - ide oda nézelődött, mire kiszúrt valamit. Egy faágat. Felkapta és eszeveszett lóbálásával, hangosan kiáltozva próbálta megvédeni magát Rubontól. Kevés hitelességgel. Rubon maximum halálra röhöghette volna magát tőle. - Ha közelebb jön, én, én, én esküszöm, hogy, hogy… - próbált kitalálni valami fenyegetést. - erősen megcsapom a bottal!

\- Jó ég, rettegek. – grimaszolt Rubon, azzal előre ugrott, elkapta a botját, majd befogta a száját. Csak előre kellett hajolnia és kicsit lábujjhegyre kellett állnia, mert a paleontológus elég magas volt. – Jobban tenné, ha nem zajongana Mr. Crawford. - suttogta. - Úgy tűnik a Sárga övezetbe keveredtünk. Itt már ragadozók is portyáznak.

\- Ragadozók? – Rubon direkt engedte megszólalni, mert látta a megrettenést a képén. - Miféle ragadozók?

\- Óh, igen. Thredson jól kitervelte a maga eltüntetését, Paleolit.

\- Paleontológus vagyok!

\- Bánom is én. – lerántotta magához a férfit arra kényszerítve hogy előre görnyedjen, majdnem összeért az orruk. - Szóval, alá íratta magával a papírt az életveszély vállalásáról, így ha meghal, egy esetleges balesetben, senkinek sem szúr majd szemet. Főleg nem egy ilyen helyen.

\- Micsoda? Thredson soha sem… - egy kicsit elgondolkodott, majd megváltoztatta a kérdést. - Mi ez a hely, hol vagyunk?

\- Ez a hely kedve paleolitom, ahogy mondtam, Pangea. Találóan.

\- Pangea? – a megrökönyödött paleontológus próbálta összerakni a dolgot. – Mint őskontinens… említette.

\- Őskontinens úgy van. Őslényekkel. – helyeselt és elengedte, rosszul tette.

\- Az képtelenség. Nem lehetséges… Igaziakkal? – felcsillant a szeme.

\- Igen.

\- Neeeem. – fintorgott meggyőzetlenül.

\- Nem-e? – Rubon hátra lökte. Jensen háta keményen csattant a vizes talajnak. – Nézzen maga mellé. – Jensen félt tőle így megtette.

\- Óh, ez egy… dinoszaurusz lábnyom. – vizsgálta meg a földbe vájt nyomot. – Chindeszaurusz tűnik. Ám ez semmit sem igazol. Lehet, hogy maga és az emberei csinálták.

\- Persze, ezzel töltöm az időm. Felhúzok egy dino cipőt és tele járom vele a vízpartot.

\- A dinoszauruszok léte akkor is lehetetlen… - Rubon jobbra bököttfintorogva, mire követte a tekintetével. – Jé, egy Chindeszaurusz. – az arca előtt álló lény rávijjogott. – Várjunk csak... ÁHHHHHHHHH! – Jensen ordítva felpattant. Rubon sietve elkapta és lábujjhegyre állva megint befogta a száját. A kis lény messzire szaladt.

\- Az istenit, maradjon csendben maga félkegyelmű! – morogta Rubon fenyegetően. - Ennél nagyobbak is vannak errefelé. Ne ordítson, ne zajongjon. Megértette? – Jensen aprót bólintott. - Ha nem fog többet ordítani, akkor elengedem. – lassan eleresztette a férfit.

\- Az ott élt. – dadogta lesokkolva.

\- Igen élt.

\- Mozgott, lélegzett.

\- Igen, lépjen már túl rajta. – fújta idegesen.

\- Huuuu, dinók, dinók, diiiiinók! – vidáman ugrálva a szájához kapott. – Oda nézzen! - ugyan az a kistermetű őshüllő szaladt ki a bokrok közül, egy Chindeszaurusz, rovart hajkurászott magának vacsorára, Jensen majdnem elájult ámulatában. Lábai megrogytak. – Jóságos evolúció! Ezek tényleg hús vérek! Látja, látja, látja?

Ugrálni kezdett örömében. Az apró állat meglátta és megijedve visszaiszkolt az aljnövényzetbe.   

\- Látom, - morogta Rubon. - nehéz lenne nem észrevenni.

\- De szép!

\- Aha, mindig így kezdődik, hogy hű, áhh, de szép, aztán meg jön a futás meg a sikítás.

\- Igazi élő, ez fantasztikus, világra szóló felfedezéshmmfff…! - ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Rubon gyomorba bökte, de úgy hogy Jensen azonnal kétrét görnyedt. Legalább befogta.

\- A falnak beszélek… - sóhajtotta. - Igen, élők és némelyikük nagyon éhes.

\- Ez csak természetes húst esznek, táplálkozniuk kell...

\- Mi is abból vagyunk!

\- Óh, valóban…

\- Pancser… - morogta.

Itt döntötte el, hogy ő ugyan nem magázódik ezzel a balfácánnal.

El is indult volna, hogy minél távolabb legyen ettől a balfácántól aztán rá jött, hogy két dolgot nem vett számításba. Egy, meg kellene ölnie. Kettő a Sárga terület szívében van gyilkos növényekkel és dinókkal körülvéve, amikről semmit sem tud csak azt, hogy megölheti őket kellő mennyiségű golyóval, de mivel csak egy kése maradt a vizes kaland után… Más taktikát kellett alkalmaznia a kijutáshoz.

\- Ki akarsz jutni? - kérdezte. Jensen nem értette a kérdést.

\- Dehát… itt dinoszauruszok vannak, élők! - lelkesedett be újra.

-  Amik megesznek, amint meglátnak. Ha szerencsénk van…

\- Nem mindegyik. Vannak békés növényevők, akik…

\- A többség igen! És engem is. Na, figyelj. Segítek neked lerázni Thredsont és leállítani a tervéről, hogy végezzen veled, de cserébe te segítesz nekem elvergődni ebben az ős szarban egy ellenőrző pontra. Arra. – mutatott bele a dzsungelbe.

\- Honnan tudod, hogy arra kell menni? – ő sem vesződött a magázással pláne, hogy Rubon előbb még ki akarta nyírni. Nem tudta, hogy erről a tervéről még nem tett le teljesen.

\- Látod a jelzéseket a fa tövén?

\- Oh, nyilak. Sárga és rajta egy kis háztető.

\- Azok jelölik a bázisokat. A dinó befo… illetve a felderítő drónok jelzései. Ha követjük, akkor eljutunk a legközelebbi bázisig. Ott nekem és neked is lesz egy-egy kocsi. Te jobbra, én balra. Majd azt mondom, hogy megevett egy T-rex, te meghúzod magad és gond letudva. – bólintott.

\- Nem is tudom…

\- Közben is tanulmányozhatod őket, persze csak tisztes távolból. Nem áll szándékomban egyel sem bajszot akasztani.

\- Rendben legyen. De csak akkor, ha állja a szavát. – a kezét nyújtotta. Rubon azonnal megrázta, hogy hihetőnek tűnjön.

\- Működjünk együtt a túlélés érdekében.

Jensen nem volt boldog a zsoldos társaságában, de ha élni akart, akkor bele kellett mennie.

Ebben a pillanatban, a szuper régi, de szuper tűrőképességű Nokia telefonja megcsörrent a zsebében. _Pííípííípíííppp._ Rubon elkerekedett szemekkel nézte, ahogyan előveszi a vizes készüléket és kinyomja az ébresztőt rajta.

\- Most csak hülyéskedsz igaz? – morogta és egy pillanat alatt felment az agyvize.

\- Micsoda? – kérdezte Jensen értetlenül, miközben nagyokat pislogott.

\- Van egy működő telefonod?!

\- Működőnek nem mondanám. Nagyon telefonnak sem… Hívást nem tud, de a nyavalyás ébresztője mindig megcsörren ilyen tájban. Egyszerűen képtelenség kikapcsolni vagy lenémítani.

\- Ilyen tájban?

\- Délben. Szoktam kávézni…

\- Némítsd le azt a vackot, még a végén ránk vonz valami… - egy furcsa töpörödött csirke méretű lény ugrott elé és rá rikoltott. Rubon leküzdve szívrohamát visszamorgott rá és felé csapott a késsel, de Jensen a kis lény elé állt.

\- Ne bántsd. Csak a területét védelmezi. Nem bánt ő senkit sem. Nem is tudna.

\- Hál istennek. Legalább lesz élelmünk estére. – vigyorgott.

\- Mi? Fuss picinyem! – a csöpp dinó megérezhette a veszélyt és elsprintelt a sűrűbe.

\- Remek, ugrott a kaja okos tojás. - tarkón csapta Jensent.

Jensen nem is törődött vele, örült hogy megmentette a kicsikét.

\- Tényleg valósak… - ámuldozott, miközben a kis lény után nézett. Csillogtak a szemei, mint egy kisgyereknek.

\- Na, indulás zsenikém! Fegyvert és szállást kell találnunk, különben nem húzzuk ki itt az éjszakát.

Jensen morogva követte, de végül megfeledkezve minden bajáról és dühéről, elvarázsolva figyelte a környezetét és hallgatta annak hangjait.

***

Üvöltések harsantak a távolból, bogarak dongtak, levelek zörögtek. Jensen a mennyben, Rubon a pokolban érezte magát.

\- Mégis hogyan sikerült Thredsonnak… - kezdte a kérdését ám Rubon a szavába vágott.

\- Nem neki sikerült. Szerintem a diplomáját is vette. Valaki másnak sikerült, egy szervezetnek. Nem tudom, hogy kik, csak annyit, hogy már kísérleteztek korábban egy parkkal.

\- Parkkal?

\- Afféle őslényparkkal. Tudod, olyan, mint az állatkert csak nagyobb és veszélyesebb. A kenyai rezervátum hozzá képest baromfiudvar. A Nublaron volt először, de nem is sült el jól. A helyet bezárták és a titkos akták közé rakták. Ám valakinek sikerült kimenekíteni pár mintát. Így átkerült a Sornára is… ott se lett jó vége.

\- Várj! Mintát, miféle minták? Dinoszaurusz DNS mintákat?

\- Gondolom, nem értek az ilyen tudós katyvaszhoz. 

A föld döbbenetes léptektől kezdett remegni. Hatalmas testek törtek utat maguknak a dzsungelen keresztül. Az útban lévő fákat sok helyen letiporták, mintha csak fűszálak lettek volna. Hosszú nyak és izmos farok tűnt elő. Magasan a fák fölé nyúltak. Leették a zsenge, új hajtásokat.

\- Brachioszauruszok! Óóóó te, jóságos isten, ezek Brachioszauruszok! – kiáltotta lelkesen Jensen.

\- Egészségedre. Szóval mik ezek?

\- Kora Jurai Sauropoda. Növényevők. A Földön valaha járt legnagyobb állatok egyike volt. Látod a hosszú nyakát és az ostorszerű farkát?

\- Másodjára mondom… nehéz lenne ezeket nem észrevenni. – grimaszolt.

\- Ostorként használta védekezésre. – magyarázta lelkesen. - És a maga negyven, ötven tonnájával pedig elég hatékonynak is bizonyult. Húsevő legyen a talpán, aki kikezd egy ilyennel.

\- Na, te pontosan ilyen vagy. Nagy, lomha, és ügyetlen.

\- Lenyűgöző teremtmények… - meg sem hallotta a lenéző hangnemet.

\- Haladjunk. - sóhajtotta frusztráltan Rubon.

Alig bírta elvonszolni a földbegyökerezett paleontológust a járkáló kövületei közeléből.

Jensen az út alatt mindent megfogdosott, és leállt alaposan tanulmányozni. Volt olyan beazonosíthatatlan izé, amit meg is nyalt…

\- Ne vegyél minde szart a kezedbe! Mozgásban kell maradnunk! - Rubon hátra fordult. Jensen egy kis dinót tartott a karjaiban. Az hevesen ellenkezett a tudós túláradó szeretete ellen, de Jensen csak nyüstölte és simogatta elvarázsolta. Rubon rá mordult, mire ő is és a kis lény is megdermedt. - Muszáj megtaperolnod minden szart, amit meglátsz? Tedd le azt az izét és gyerünk tovább! – húzta maga utá bosszúsan. Kését erősen megszorította minden bokorrezdülésre vagy hangra.

\- Tudom, tudom, - fájó szívvel lerakta a kis gyíkot a kezei közül. - de annyira gyönyörű ez a sziget.

\- És halálos.

\- Pangea gyönyörű… Meg kellene állnod, megcsodálni a szépségét. Beszívni a levegőjét, hallani az élettel teli hangját és érezni a... – Rubon vetett rá egy tömeggyilkos pillantást, amikor a föld enyhén, majd kissé erősebben remegni kezdett. – Ezt te is érzed?

\- Igen és remélem, csak képzelődök…

Jensen egy darabig figyelt, az ajkai mozogtak, de nem jött ki rajtuk szó, majd hirtelen elkapta Rubon felsőjét és behúzta egy hatalmas bokorba. Befogta a száját, mikor ellenkezni akart. Aztán a sajátját is.

Kisvártatva egy akkora láb puffant melléjük, mint ők maguk. Vastag és izmos. Hatalmas pofa szaglászott körbe-körbe, egy jól megtermett hét tonnás Allosaurus. Nagyméretű koponyában tucatnyi éles, ujj nagyságnyi fog helyezkedett el. A testhossza körülbelül 8,5 méter lehetett. Aránylag nagy és erőteljes hátsó lábakkal és háromujjú mellső lábakkal rendelkezett, a testét pedig hosszú, nehéz farka tartotta egyensúlyban. Szaglászott, az elvesztett préda után. Rubon idegesen szorította a kést, meg Jensen karját, ami szokatlanul vastag és izmos volt, nem ilyet várt. Azt hitte, hogy puha és hájas lesz. Hiszen egy gyengus tudósról van szó… Az Alloszaurusz beleszagolt a növényzetbe elfintorodott és megrázta a fejét, végül feladta és odébb állt. Jensenék vártak majd óvatosan kimerészkedtek. Jensen suttogva ugrált és magán kívül volt az örömtől.

\- Gyönyörű, elképesztő ragadozó. Láttad zsoldos? Láttad? A csontjai is fantasztikusak, de élőben látni, ezt a döbbenetes példányt… Leírhatatlan! A bőre sötétebb, mint amilyennek hittük és barnásabb is.

\- Meg vagy veszve? - csapta tarkón Rubon. - Az egy két lábon járó gyilkoló gép. – zsörtölődött, de látta nem tudja lecsillapítani a paleontológusok gyöngyét. - Amúgy meg hogy a bánatos istenbe vetted észre, hogy merről jön? – a dübögés úgy hangzott mintha mindenhonnan érkezett volna.

\- Sokat túráztam az Amazonasban egy bennszülött törzzsel, a Papatikkal. Érdekes tényeket és gyakorlati dolgokat osztottak meg velem a dzsungelban való életről. Azt is, hogy sok állat nem szereti az erős szagú növényeket, a prédát sem követik bele. 

\- Hát ezért nem szagolt ki bennünket… Hm, ki nem néztem volna belőled. Na, induljunk tovább, nem akarok több ilyenbe belebotlani.

***

Tovább indultak. Csendben haladtak egy darabig. Mikor is Jensen elkezdett leállíthatatlanul magyarázni. Növényekről és azok felhasználásáról beszélt. A klímáról, a különböző földtörténeti korokról, dinoszaurusz fajokról, a sajnálatos kipusztulásukról, meg ilyenekről. Halkan beszélt, Rubon bármennyire is idegesítette, egy kicsit azért meg is nyugtatta a számára érhetetlen halandzsa. Emberi hang, hát inkább, mint egy éhes dinó üvöltése a távolban. Rubon nem tett le arról a szándékáról, hogy elintézze a férfit, de először élve akart kikerülni innen. Jensennek meglepően kellemes lejtésű hangja volt, kellően mély és érces. Gyorsan haladva követte a sárga jelzéseket, amik egyenesen Thredson táborába vezették őt és a mit sem sejtő paleontológust. Azonban nem csak Jensen volt az, aki mit sem sejtett. Rubon ugyan mindig hátra nézett, de nem vette észre a növényzetben utánuk ólálkodó öttagú Raptor csapatot.

Rubon előre tolt maga elől egy ágat, és átbújt alatta, majd elengedte. Az ág a gyanútlan Jensen arcába csapódott.

\- Hé, áúcs! Vigyázhatnál kicsit jobban a visszacsapódó ágakkal. – megdörzsölte piros orrát.

\- Na, ide figyelj paleo mókus… - azzal elhúzott még egyet.

\- Paleontológus vagyok! – egy ág ismét keményen arcon találta a sértett professzort. – Áucs, ezt már direkt csináltad! Nagyon gonosz ember vagy! - Rubon figyelmen kívül hagyta az utolsó mondatát.

\- Nekem édes mindegy mi vagy, felőlem még állatidomár is lehetsz. Légy oly jó és hasznosítsd magad. Keress egy jó nagy és vastag ágat.

\- Minek az? - kérdezte félve.

\- Ennek. – Rubon felmutatta a kését. Jensen tett egy lépést hátra. – Nyugalom nyulacskám. Erősebb és praktikusabb fegyverré kell alakítanunk. Mondjuk egy lándzsává. Ezek a dögök bekapnak, mielőtt használnám a késem, hogy megvédjem magam. Pláne nem  szeretném egy karnyújtásnyira engedni őket.

\- Oh… - megynugodva kifújta a levegőt. - Ahhoz kell rugalmas inda is. Hogy össze tudjuk kötözni. Meg ragasztó anyag a jobb tartás miatt.

\- Szólj, ha meglátod a kisboltot a sarkon jó? – fintorgott Rubon.Vörös haján megcsillant a napfény és ha Jensen nem lett volna halálra rémülve tőle szívesen bele is túrt volna abba a csodálatosan puhának és sejmesnek tűnő hajkoronába.

\- Minek ide bolt, mikor mindenünk megvan itt, ami kell?! – lelkendezett. Körbe nézett és pár pillanat után meg is találta azt, amit keresett. – Ez a fa… - mutatott egy rücskös törzsű vastag fa felé. – A növényzetet is lemásolták?

\- Egy részét igen, de egy részük mai korbeli, hiszen a dns állományt ki kellett pótolni. Egy szigetet nem tudtak teljes egészében létrehozni. - magyarázta Rubon.

-Sejtettem, mert ez itt Páfrányos Gumifa, ám nem olyan mint a ma honosak. Nagyobb és vastagabb, feketésebb kérgű.

\- Páfrányos Gumifa?

\- Miért mit hittél? Csak úgy van a gumi? - Rubon rá mordult.

\- Vigyázz tudóskám, mert a végén még a nyakadat fogom úgy csavargatni mint a gumit. - Jensen tett egy lépést távolabb és úgy kezdett bele a mesébe.

\- A Jura korban élt, illetve találták meg a fosszíliáit. Ez egy erősebb és kezdetlegesebb fa, mint amilyenek most honosak a világon. És ha a növényzet is kicsit is olyan korhű, mint az állatok, akkor olyan jó ragasztót facsarhatunk ki a törzséből, mint ami a ragasztó pisztolyokban van, ha nem jobbat. Viszont vigyáznunk kell, mert gyorsabban száradhat, mint a mai párja, ezért - felvette egy nagy zöld levelet földről és Rubon kezébe nyomta. – ügyelni kell a kezünkre. – felvette egy üreges faágat. – Vágj egy lyukat ide. – mutatott a fa törzsének egy pontjára. Rubon a hosszú ujjait nézte. – Majd tedd bele a faágat, mint egy kis csapot, a gumit folyasd a levélbe. Én keresek jó indákat a rögzítéshez.

\- Hm, annyira nem is vagy esetlen. – motyogta Rubon.

\- Tessék? – épen letört egy vastag ágat. Rubon meg is lepődött, hogy sikerült neki.

\- Egy árva szót sem szóltam.

Megzörrent mellette a bozót. Oda kapta a tekintetét, de nem látott semmit az égvilágon. Egyik figyelő szemet sem vette észre.

Megvonta a vállát és folytatta a munkát. A gumi valóban előfolyt, fehéres ragacsos folyadékként ömlött. Rubon kitöltötte a levélbe, majd kivette a rudat. Jensen egy nagy sziklán ücsörgött, indát erősített a faág végére.

\- Kérem a ragasztót. – Rubon odaadta neki, ő pedig felkente rá a felét. – Rendben, most a kést. – a markolatánál fogva ráerősítette, majd betekerte a ragasztós indával, ügyelt, hogy ne kerüljön a kezére. Ezután a levél segítségévelbekente újra a ragasztóval. – Így ni, hamar megszárad és olyan kemény lesz, mint a beton.

\- Honnan tanultad ezt?

\- Nem tanultam. - Rubon kérdően felvonta szépen ívelt szemöldökét és oldalra döntve csípőjét rátette a kezét. - Olvastam Dr. Majland Oakings tanulmányában. Az Amazonason élő törzsek is így készítik a fegyvereiket. A papatik is használták valamilyen szinten. Mindig is ki akartam próbálni ezt a technikát.

\- Áh, értem, szóval kísérleteztél és a vakszerencsében bíztál..

\- Tévedés, tudtam, hogy sikerülni fog. Mentális és fizikai képességeim is tökéletesen alkalmasak az ilyesmire, nem kételkedtem.

\- Jól van, ha te mondod. - forgatta a szemét. - Kipróbálom a lándzsát. – elvette, gyakorlottan megforgatta az ujjai, és irtózatos erővel bele döfött egy fa törzsébe. Jensen férfiasnak nem igen mondhatóan felsikkantott volna, ha nem lett volna épen eléggé beszarva így is. Csendben szenvedett. Rubon kitépte a lándzsát és elégedetten bólogatott. Jensen nyelt egyet. – Egészen jó lett paleo mókus. Kapsz tőlem egy pontot érte, de ne szállj el magadtól, míg így is csődtömeg vagy. - Jensen ráfintorodott. -Mehetünk? – a bokor megint megzörrent. Ez már rohadtul nem a szél. – Na jó... itt valami nincs rendben. Valami itt ólálkodik a...

\- Raptorok. - jelentette ki Jensen nyugodtan. - Már régóta követnek bennünket.

\- Tessék!??? – Rubom megmarkolta a lándzsát. – Raptorok követnek minket és te nem is szóltál bassza meg?!  Kitekerem a nyakadat!

\- Miért kellett volna? Nem veszélyesek, ha csak nem teszünkmost a közelükben hirtelen mozdulatokat.

\- Te, te, te… Én, kinyírlaaaak!!! - egyenesen Jensen torka felé bökött a lándzsával. De egy morgás megállította.

Jensen sóhajtott:

\- Például ilyeneket. – az egyik bokor mögül előfaroló Raptor fürgén vetődött feléjük. Kerregő hangot hallatott, hátán a tollas taraja rezgett. Hívta a többieket. – Ajajaj. Ez egy felderítő lehet! – tájékoztatta Jensen Rubont, aki elkapva grabancát maga után húzva sprintelni kezdett vele.

\- Rohadtul leszarom, mi ez! Annyi bőven elég, hogy nem teapartizni szeretne velünk. Szedd a lábad vagy felfal minket ez a csirke!

\- Nem csirke! - mondta futás közben. - Legyél felé egy kicsit tisztelettudóbb. Tizenöt centis acélkeményvisszahúzható karma van. Akár a beretva. Nem ugrik az ütőerednek, mint a nagymacskák. Nem, nem. - Jensen átugrott egy kidőlt, korhatd fát Rubon után. - Csak végig hasít a mellkasodon, vagy a hátadon, vagy esetleg a gyomrodat veszi célba és kiontja a beledet. Az a lényeg, hogy még élsz, de ő már vígan fal.Előbb kibelez, élesen fel vágja a hasad, csak annyira hogy ne halj meg, de mozgás képtelen legyél, aztán fal fel, gyakorlatilag élsz, miközben rágódik rajtad. Ez azért van, mivel a Raptorok először a belső szerveket eszik, frissen és melegen...

\- Befognád?! Nem kérem a részleteket! – ordított rá dühösen Rubon. – Hány van ezekből a túlméretezett csirkékből?

\- Ötöt láttam, de négy levált, lehet, bekerítenek minket. A falkában élő állatok előszeretettel alkalmazzák ezt a stratégiát.

\- Remek. Hogy a francba tudod ezt ilyen lezserül mondani? Meg fogunk dögleni!

A Raptor mögöttük hörgött és a fogait csattogtatta. Nem úgy tűnt, mint ki fel akarja adni.

\- Hát nem csodálatos az anyatermészet? – ugrott át egy kidőlt fát Jensen. A Raptor könnyedén felugrott egy fa törzsére és azt dobbantónak használva ő is megtette.

\- Az anyatermészet – Rubon lehúzott egy ágat és a feléjük ugró ragadozó arcába csapta épen mielőtt az tarkón csíphette volna. –BEKAPHATJA!

A Raptor hátra esett, de miután kaparászott egy kicsit a lábaival, sikerült újra talpra állnia és megiramodnia prédái után.

Rubon fejvesztve rohant, egyedül csak Jensen nézegetett néha hátra az acsarogva kapkodó Raptorra. Csillogó szemekkel figyelte, fel sem merült benne, hogy az a tökéletesen áramvonalas test és a hegyes fogak könnyen a másvilágra juttathatják. Üldöző és a két üldözött, eszeveszett sebességgel kacsázott a fák és növényzet alkotta sűrűségben. Rubon lába váratlanul megakadt egy gyökérben és arccal előre a sárba vágódott. Beverte a fejét, és csillagokat látott, a lándzsát is elejtette fájdalmában. Jensen lefékezve vissza fordult, megragadta a ruháját és felrántotta mielőtt a Raptor rá vethette volna magát. Rubon köpni-nyelni nem tudott meglepetésében, mikor Jensen maga után rántotta, arra is volt ideje, hogy a kezébe nyomja a felvett lándzsát. Rubon pedig biztosra vette, hogy kapva kap a remek alkalmon és hagyja megdögleni... Ám Jensen nem tette.

Áttörtek egy nagy bokron és kiértek egy tisztásra. Valamiféle építmény volt előttük. Elhagyatott, lerombolt kerítéssel, de menekülési lehetőség rejlett benne.

\- Oda, arra!!! - kiáltotta Rubon.

Sietve felé is vették az irányt. Kezdtek fáradni, sajnos a Raptor nem mutatta a lankadás jeleit. Sőt mögötte újabb példányok csatlakoztak hozzá. Négy, kettő balra, kettő jobbra.

\- Befelé, gyorsan, gyorsan! – üvöltötte Rubon, mikor átmászott a kerítésen lévő hatalmas lyukon. Majdnem beakadt, de szerencsére karcsú testtel rendelkezett így könnyen átjutott.

\- Öm… Rubon! E-e-e-el kéne egy kis segítség...


	3. ÉLETMENTŐ SÜTŐESZKÖZ

Jensen fennakadt a drót megsérült karikáin, ő nem volt elég kicsi és karcsú a gond nélküli átjutáshoz. A ragadozók pedig rettenetes gyorsasággal közeledtek felé. Behúzta a hasát, mintha az lett volna a gond, majd tudósköpenyét megpróbálta kicibálni, de csak annyit ért el, hogy az kissé elszakadt. Mivel a talaj laza és vizes volt sietve kapart maga alá egy kis lyukat így átevickélt a kerítés másik oldalra, ám még mindig fel volt akadva rendesen, a Raptoroknak csak érte kellett nyúlniuk. Rubon a tartozásait mindig törleszti így oda ugrott segíteni. Késével vágni kezdte az anyagot, mikor az egyik gyík a kerítésnek csapódott. A rozsdás vacak állta a sarat, de nem sokáig. Nyikorgott és kattogott mint a nyavalya. Jensent szerencséjére egyik Raptor sem tudta elérni vagy átpréselni magát a kerítésen. Legalább is egyelőre.

\- Bújj ki belőle! – siettette Rubon. – Ne várjukmeg míg rájönnek, hogy befér a fejük. Siess már!     

\- Nem tudok! – hiába vergődött, az anyag túlságosan húzódott rajta. - Segíts! Vágd fel a hátamnál. Siess! – Rubon oda ugrott és beleszúrt az anyagba.

Jensen összerándult, de csak az anyag szakadt a zsoldos kése alatt, a bőre nem.

Érdekes szituáció az, amikor a szívtelen, könyörtelen zsoldos a célpontját menekíti pár őslény elől…

\- Megvan! Gyerünk!

Rubon sikeresen kettévágta a köpenyt. Jensen egy fekete pólót viselt a köpeny alatt. Rugalmas, testhez simuló anyagból. Kivergődött a kerítés alól és az épület felé iramodott. Valamiféle kutató állomás lehetett, amíg valami szét nem zúzta… Közös erővel felfeszítették az ajtaját. A Raptorok a kerítés áttörése helyett a megmászására váltottak, több sikerrel. kamarikat beékelték a lánc szemeibe és így lendültek egyre feljebb, az egyik már fel is kapaszkodott és át is vetődött a túloldalra. Rubonék berohantak az épületben, majd onnan egy konyhaszerűségbe. Nekifeszültek a kivezető ajtónak, de az meg sem moccant. Rubon szorosan markolta a lándzsáját.

\- Mi a fenére vársz még, tapsra?! – kérdezte frusztráltan Jensent.

\- Mi, hogy érted?

\- Keress egy fegyvert magadnak hülye mamlasz, különben felfalnak!

\- Óh. De nem fogjuk megölni ezeket a gyönyörű lényeket, ugye? Az evolúció csodái.

\- Persze hogy nem… csak illedelmesen a szemük közé nyomom majd a lándzsámat, mikor le akarja harapni a karomat ez az evolúciós csoda! – morogta Rubon.

Jensen megvető pillantást küldött felé, de neki állt fegyver után nézni, mikor az első Raptor az ajtónak csapódott. Átkutatta a hosszú főző asztalokat és szekrényeket, de csak egy serpenyőt talált. Vastagot és keményet. Rubon póker arccal szemlélte a serpenyőt szorongató férfit és azon filózott, hogy lehet, humánusabb lenne, ha itt meghalna, minthogy még egy napot netalán többet eltöltsön ezzel a flúgossal.

\- Jézus, evolúciós zsákutca vagy, remélem, tudsz róla. Most komolyan azzal akarod megvédeni magad?

\- Ez egy remek fegyver. A tévében mindig sikeresen lekalapálják vele a rosszfiúkat.   

\- Ezek itt gyilkos dinoszauruszok, tíz centis karmokkal és fogakkal… ugye tudod?

\- Persze hogy tudom. Diplomám is van belőle… - Rubon homlokon csapta magát.

Az ajtó kilincs megzörrent. Valami nyitogatta.

\- Bezártad az ajtót? – kérdezte összerezzenve Rubon. Egyből egy igen népszerű film jutott az eszébe. Abból az a rész, amit még nézett is.

\- Miért kellett volna? – tárta szét a karjait kérdően.

\- Mert kinyitja, bassza meg!

\- Dehogy is. Ez egy Velociraptor. Ugyan elképesztően intelligensek és fejlett problémamegoldó képességgel rendelkeznek, de az ajtó kinyitása nem tartozik közé. Az ujjai nem alkalmasak a kilincsek kinyitására, csak a préda megragadására és feltépésére. 

\- Bújj le! – Rubon lehúzta a tudóst maga mellé, a magas, sütős tetejű szekrénysor mögé.

A kilincs lenyomódott és a Raptorok benyomultak a nyitott ajtón keresztül. Szaglásztak és kutakodtak. Rubonék összehúzták magukat, megpróbáltak mozdulatlanok maradni. Jensen közelebb húzódott Rubonhoz és úgy szorította a serpenyőt mintha tényleg igazi fegyver lenne. Nagyon tisztelte a lényeket, de meghalni nem akart tőlük. 

\- Most mi lesz? Bekerítenek minket. Mit fogunk tenni? – suttogta Jensen. Rubon először is enyhén arrébb lökte, majd egy kis idő elteltével válaszolt.

\- Elcsaljuk, aztán az ajtóhoz osonunk és csapdába ejtjük őket idebenn.

\- És ezt hogyan akarod kivitelezni?

\- Így! – Rubon felkapott egy villát és neki dobta az egyik távoli sütőnek. Iszonyatosat kongott. Az összes Raptor felvijjogott és morogva megindult a hang irányába. – Gyerünk, itt az esélyünk!

Óvatosan kúszva elindultak az ajtó felé, amin az előbb a Raptorok bejöttek. Rubon úgy tervezte, hogy elé borítanak majd valamit akadálynak, ha átjutottak. Majdnem elérték, mikor is az egyik gyík felfedezte őket és kattogó hangot kiadva jelt adott a többieknek is.

\- Ez a hang nem jelent jót igaz? – kérdezte Jensen. - Vészjelzésnek tűnik...

\- Hát nem kell paleontológusnak lennem, hogy kitaláljam, hogy… nem, kurvára nem!

Felugrottak, hogy fussanak, de már bekerítették őket, a két férfi ösztönösen egymásnak vetette a hátát, hogy kevésbé legyenek sebezhetőek. Az első Raptor felugrott az asztalra és Rubon felé vetette magát. Rubon a vállába állította a lándzsát. A gyík felvijjogott és elhátrált, de jött is a helyébe a következő, ezúttal Jensen felől. Jensen nem tehetett mást, előre ugrott és úgy képen ütötte a Raptort a serpenyővel, hogy az megszédülve hátra tántorodott, felváltotta egy másik, de az a feje búbjára kapott egy ugyan ilyet. Rubon pislogva figyelte, ahogyan Jensen úgy ütlegeli a Raptorokat a serpenyővel, mint valami régi kung-fu filmben Jackie Chan a rossz fiúkat.

Dirr, az egyik az orrára kapott, a serpenyő csak úgy zengett. Bamm, a másik oldalról kapta, akár egy boxoló a lengő ütést. Ki is terült a földön. Nyelve kilógott a szájából, karjai elég vicces tartásban rángtak és látszott rajta, hogy jelen pillanatban sok csillagot lát maga előtt.

\- Huh, túl éltem? - nyitotta ki Jensen a szemért, merthogy, igen, egész végig csukva volt. - Hah! Na, ki itt a lomha? – Jensen megpörgette a serpenyőt. 

A Raptorok sziszegtek és morogtak, de nem jöttek közelebb, féltek az ádáz serpenyőjétől, Rubonéknak pedig sikerült elaraszolniuk az ajtóig. Gyorsan áttörtek rajta és becsapták. Egy jókora szekrényt döntöttek elé közös munkával. Így a Raptorok csapdába estek odabent, Rubonék pedig kereket oldtak a sűrűben, követve a sárga jelzéseket.     

***

\- El sem hiszem… - lihegte Rubon a térdén támaszkodva próbált levegőhöz jutni.

\- Hogy túléltük? – Jensen megtörölte a homlokát felsőjét felhúzva, dübörgő szíve is kezdett lecsitulni. - Én se.

Rubon csak most vette észre. A pólója alól szép izmok kandikáltak ki.

\- N-nem! - alig bírta leszakítani róluk a tekintetét. - Azt nem hiszem el, hogy képes voltál lecsapni öt Raptort, egyetlen flancos teflon serpenyővel!

\- Nem volt más fegyverem. A célnak megfelelt és be is vált. – vont vállat Jensen, nem értette Rubont.

\- Gyúrsz? – kérdezte.

\- Mit csinálok?

\- Tudod, szteroid és súlyemelés. Izommeló, olyan, amit a magad fajta hírből sem szokott ismerni.

\- Kikérem magamnak! Én aztán nem űzöm azt a primitív sportot! – ráncolta össze a szemöldökét sértetten. – Azokat azok a hímek űzik, akik kevés munkával akarnak jó eredményt elérni, hogy imponáljanak a nőstényeknek.

\- Te most emberekről beszélsz?... – sóhajtott. – Hagyjuk. Akkor miért is vagy tudós létedre ilyen jó kondiban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Átlag kondícióm van.

\- Aha, átlag… - forgatta a szemét. - Ne köntörfalazz.

\- Nem tudom, mire gondolsz… Hm, lássuk csak… Peruban sziklát másztam tavaly, hogy kondor keselyüket tanulmányozzak, három hónapig voltam fenn. Aztán Tibetben fel-le utazgattam a hegyi szerzetesekhez, hogy leírjam a szertartásaikat. Afrikában busmanokkal vadásztam együtt, több kilométereket tettünk meg naponta…

\- Hű. Nem csoda, hogy ilyen kondiban vagy. Őszintén megmondva nem erre számítottam. Kész Idiana Jones vagy.

\- Szerintem egy tudósnak nem csak az agyának, de a testének is jó kondícióban kell lennie. Ép testben ép lélek, ahogyan a Láma mondaná.

\- Szóval nem is vagy te olyan béna mi?

Alig hogy kimondta Jensen elvágódott a saját lábában az egyenes talajon. Csupa sár lett az arca. Ügyetlenül porolta magát, ahogyan feltápászkodott.

\- Tessék? Áucs ez fájt. Nem hallottam mit mondtál.

\- Semmit az égvilágon. – forgatta a szemeit csalódottan Rubon. Pedig már kezdte azt hinni, hogy ez a Chubacca itt mellette talán mégsem olyan szerencsétlen, mint amilyennek kinéz. Felnézett az égre. – Sötétedik. Kell találnunk egy biztonságos helyet éjszakára. Olyat, ahol nem falnak fel minket.

\- Fa. – jelentette ki Jensen váratlanul.

\- Micsoda?

\- Mondom fa. Másszunk fára. A hűsevő dinoszauruszok egyike sem képes felmászni egy magasabb fára. Csak a növényevők érnek fel a lombkoronába. Azok étlapján pedig nem szerepelünk.

\- Hmm, mondasz valamit… - gondolta át az ötletet Rubon. - Lehet, hogy flúgos vagy, de nem hülye.

\- Professzor vagyok. – tette csípőre a kezét sértettségében. Ahogyan oldalra mozdult, Rubon tekintete akaratlanul is levándorolt arcáról a széles mellkasára. Az a fekete póló ami rajta volt csodásan rásimult az izozatára. Nem volt ugyan jól látható, tehát nem vol különösebben izmos, csak szálkás. Rubonnak mégis tetszett. Felsőtestéről le nézett a nadrágja vonalára. Alig bírta megállni, hogy ne nézzen az ágyékára.

_Vajon ilyen szűk a gatyája vagy…?_

\- Na, gyere prof. - elkapta a tekintetét, arcára mű mosolyt erőltetett. - Keressük meg azt a fát. – nevette, azonban váratlanul meg kordult a hasa. – Enni is kellene valamit. Talán foghatnánk valami kisebb csirkésebb izét. 

Jensen megingatta a fejét.

\- Nem ajánlatos szürkületkor zsákmányt ejteni, a ragadozók többsége most ébredezik, és ha megérzik a vér és a hús vasas illatát…

\- Értem, igaz lehet, de akkor mégis mit fogunk enni zsenikém? - Jensen pár pillanatig nézelődött.

\- Áhá! Azt. – mutatott fel maga fölé, fel egy hatalmas fa ágai közé. Sárga gyümölcs lógott rajta dögivel, már húzta az ágát. – És legalább a fánk is megvan. Magas, vastag ágú és sűrű lombú így védve leszünk a repülő ragadozóktól is.

\- Remek vannak repülő dögök is. – morgott Rubon.

\- Tökéletes éjszakai rejtekhely. - nézett fölfelé Jensen.

\- Ez mind szép és jó, de hogyan jutunk fel oda?

Jensen elgondolkodott egy pillanatra. Rubon késére nézett, majd pár faágra.

\- Már tudom. - vigyorogta. Ruibon kíváncian felvonta a szemöldökét.

***

Rubon mélyen belevájt a fába késével, majd bele ütötte a vastagabb faág töredéket és ráállt. Ezzel a technikával jutott egyre feljebb és feljebb rajta. Azért el kellett ismernie, hogy a prof nagyon okos ember. Nem ügyes; kivéve, ha serpenyőt adsz a kezébe; de okos.

Nagyjából harminc méter magasba mászott fel. Jensen azt mondta, hogy nincsen húsz méternél nagyobb ragadozó és mindezek után Rubon hitt is neki. Az evéssel megvárta az utána mászó férfit, mivel nem igazán tudta, hogy hogyan is fogjon hozzá a gyümölcs feltörésének. Jensen szerencsétlenkedve és rettentően bénán mászott fölfelé. Mindig le-le csúszott a lába vagy a keze, de nagy nehezen hosszú idő elteltével feljutott. Mondjuk így is sokkal gyorsabban, mint ahogyan azt Rubon várta volna tőle.

\- Húh, húh, - lihegte, mikor leült Rubon mellé a fa széles ágára. Akár keresztben is elfeküdhettek volna rajta, akkora volt. – a fa mászás soha sem volt az erősségem. A szikla gömbölydedebb, jobban fekszik.   

\- Látom… - fintorgott. - Éhen halok. Hogyan kell ezeket megenni? 

\- Ez egy afféle ősi görögdinnye, ha jól tudom. – magyarázta Jensen, mikor leszakított egy fejméretű gyümölcsöt. Betette az ölébe. – Vágj bele itt és húzd végig rajta a kést. - mutatott oda ahol a gyümölcs a fához kapcsolódott még az imént.

\- Oké. – belevágta a kést és végig húzta rajta. Belül lédús és érett gyümölcshús fogadta, ahogyan szétfeszítette. – Jól néz ki ez az ős csemege.

\- És édes is. – Jensen kitépett belőle egy darabot és nyammogni kezdett rajta. Rubon is hamar követte a példáját. Jensen úgy evett, mint egy hörcsög, Rubonnak kedve lett volna megbökni az arcát. – Csinálok fáklyát.

\- Az nem vonzza ide a ragadozókat?

\- A lombok elrejtik a láng fényét. A filmekkel ellentétben pedig az állatok félnek a tűztől. – azzal letört egy ágat. Száraz leveleket szedett össze és gyűrt egy gombolyaggá. Beletömködte a faág lyukacsos végbe, majd két követ vett elő a zsebéből. – Még jó hogy elraktam ezeket. Akkor vettem észre a kovaköveket, mikor elvágódtam. Fogd meg kérlek. – odaadta a nagyban habzsoló Rubon szabad kezébe. Az tele szájjal motyogott neki.

Jensen csiszolni kezdte őket, egymáshoz ütögetve próbált szikrát kicsalni belőlük. Rubon figyelte, ahogyan a kis szikrák rápattannak a száraz levelekre és végül meggyulladnak. A fáklyát beékelte az ágak közé, kellemes meleget és fényt árasztott magából.

Rubon itt fent végre nyugodtnak érezte magát annak ellenére, hogy alattuk a dzsungel lassan felébredt. Jensen leheveredett mellé és ő is falni kezdte a gyümölcsöt. Nem szóltak egymáshoz. Hamar végeztek vele, Rubon jól lakott a felével is, de Jensen még befalt további három hatalmas gyümölcsöt is.   

\- Hogy tudsz ennyit enni? – mérte végig Rubon a száját törlő férfit. 

\- Mi? Tökéletes a testműködésem. Ez a számomra megfelelő adag. Nagyobb vagyok nálad így több élelmet is kell elfogyasztanom, hogy a testem normálisan funkcionáljon.

\- Oké, ezzel nem vitatkozok.

És valóban, ha Crawfordnak meg lett volna a képzettsége, vagy az elszántsága könnyen le tudta volna őt fegyverezni. Sokkal nagyobb és tömörebb felépítésű, mint ő.

A tudós lenyomhatná a zsoldost fél kézzel…

Jensen nagyot ásított és lejjebb csúszott, hátát a fa törzséhez támasztva.

\- Ez a sziget csodálatos. – mosolyogta.

\- Ez a sziget rettenetes. – dohogta Rubon, viszont nem húzódott el a férfi mellől pedig nagyon közel ültek egymáshoz.

\- Miért gondolod ezt? – kérdezte Jensen értetlenül.

\- Most komolyan kérdezed? Eddig minden meg akart enni rajta minket!

\- De hát a gyümölcsöt mi ettük meg… - mondta ártatlanul.

\- Nem beszélgetek veled többet. – azzal a fejét fogva elfordult tőle.

\- Most miért? Nem értem. Rosszat mondtam? Zsoldos?... Rubon? Hahó…

A hold fénye kellemesen világított a fejük fölött. Innen fentről nem is tűnt annyira félelmetesnek ez a hely. Valami magával ragadó, megnyugtató gyengédséget árasztott.

***

Rubon össze vissza forgolódott. Nem bírt aludni. Minduntalan felriadt a sziget zajaira, hangjaira mik kísértetiesen hasítottak az éjszakába. Jensen ellenben olyan békésen aludt, mintha egy pihe puha ágyban lenne, nem pedig egy faágon, gyilkos óriásgyíkokkal teli szigeten. Rubon irigyelte is.

A távolban felhangzott egy velőt rázó üvöltés. Még az Alloszauruszé is eltörpült mellette. Rubon megugrott ijedtében, Jensen görcsösen riadt fel rá. Felült és a sötét fákat vizslatta idegesen.

\- Hallottad? – kérdezte a lándzsáját szorongató zsoldost.

\- Hogy téveszthettem volna el… M-mi a fészkes franc volt ez? – Rubon az ajkaiba harapott. 

\- Én… nem tudom. A fosszíliák nem adtak ki hangokat, hogy megtanulhassam. Ez… olyan különleges és olyan titokzatos hangzás volt.

\- Magyarul marha félelmetes?

Újra és utoljára felcsendült a félelmetes üvöltés, majd csend lett. Az állatok sem hangoskodta, csend lett a dzsungelben. Jensen a hang irányába meredt. Ajkai enyhén elnyíltak.

\- Mintha hívna… - suttogta.

\- Most üsselek fejbe vagy később? - Jensen megrémisztette. És ilyesmi nála ritkán fordult elő.

\- Komolyan mondom. Te nem hallottad? Olyan volt, mint egy hívás. Gyönyörű.

\- Te hivatalosan is megőrültél ezen az istenverte szigeten professzor. Az a kiáltás a Vörös részről jött, Pangea szívéből. A Sárgába is félünk bemenni, de a Vörösből soha senki sem tért vissza élve. Se ember se drón, se semmi!

\- Meg kell néznem. – Jensne felállt, azzal elindult, hogy lemásszon.

\- Megőrültél? Nem mész te sehová! – Rubon felpattant, elkapta, vissza rántotta, de csak a vállát sikerült elmozdítani maga felé. Rubon maga is meglepődött, hogy nem sikerült visszarántania pedig teljes erejéből nekfeszült. - Tudós! - Jensen meredten nézte a sötétséget. A hang újra felharsant. Jensen pupillái összeszűkültek egy pillanatra. Rubon lefagyva rájuk meredt. Csak képzelhette… mert amikor a férfi pislogott újra normális volt. – Oké, ez kezd marha félelmetes és furcsa lenni. Arra nem megyünk. Tartjuk magunkat a tervhez és eljutunk a táborba. Ott külön válnak az útjaink és te haza mehetsz egy géppel vagy hajóval. Sértetlenül. – Jensen nem is figyelt rá. Rubon megrázta széles vállát. – Hé, hallasz te engem?! Figyelj rám pszicho mókus!

\- Figyelek, de ez a hang…

\- Felejtsd el. Csak valami éhes izé, aki alig várja, hogy letéphesse azt az okos, de mégis marhára zakkant fejed a helyéről. – Jensen nem figyelt rá, így fejbe vágta. – Figyelj rám, ha hozzád beszélek!

\- Hé! Áucs. - Jensen besunyta a fejé Rubon tockosától.

\- Ha elkóricálsz, akkor nagyobbat fogsz kapni. – morogta. Kegyetlen zsoldos énje újra a felszínre tört. - Mondjuk talppal, értve?

\- É-értem, értem. – még egyszer a hang után nézett, majd visszaült a helyére.

Összegubódzott, már nem alud olyan nyugodtan. A hangon és a gazdáján járt az esze, mi ott csengett a fülében. Vonzotta magához.

***

\- Soha többet nem alszok fán.

Jelentette ki Rubon, miközben bosszúsan kiropogtatta sajgó hátát. Ráadásul úgy kelt, hogy Jensen vállára dőlt és átkarolta a karját. Még taperolta is a bicepszét… Szerencsére a férfi úgy aludt, mint egy gyerek a délutáni szunyán, akit még fejbe is vertek egy bunkóssal… esetünkben serpenyővel. Csoda, hogy a nyála nem csorgott.

Rubon megkörözte a lábát az erdő talaján. Körül nézett nem e fenyegeti őt veszély, nem e lopakodik egy éhes ragadozó a háta mögött majd nyújtózott még egyet.

\- Hűűű… T-t-te meg mi a francot művelsz?! – meglátta az emlegetett férfit, amint épen leveszi a pólóját. Rubon megmerevedett és Jensenre meredt. Pedig nem egyszer látott már férfi testet.

\- Fürdök. – mondta egyszerűen a tudós.

\- Hogy mit csinálsz?

\- Reggeli fürdés. Nem fogom kihagyni.

\- Meg vagy te húzatva? Tele van a dzsungel ragadozókkal, akik azt várják, hogy lankadjon a figyelmed, erre te itt vetkőzöl, mint valami valóság showban.

Jensen póker arccal meghúzott egy pálmafa levelet és vagy két liter víz ömlött rá. Megdörzsölte a haját és megmosta a felsőtestét, Rubon lefagyva figyelte. A felsőtestén szép, harmónikusan összefonódó izmok kígyyóztak. Nem olyan amilyen az esete volt, de ez is alakult. Rubon szájában összefutott a nyál, fejében megfordult, hogy _talán_ …

Áh, miket is gondol, meg kell ölnie, nem meglovagolnia. Felmordulva szólalt meg ismét:

\- Inkább azt a szörnyű szakállt kellene eltűntetned az ábrázatodról. – megpróbált a férfi kevésbé izmos és ízletesnek tűnő felére gondolni. - Na, az a durva, nem a mosdatlanság.

\- Hm… azt mondod? – megdörzsölte. – Áh, még bírja.

Gyorsan körbe fordult egy párszor, aztán felkapta a felsőjét.

\- Aha persze, minden férfi ezt mondja, amikor már egy állat van az arcukon… - dünnyögte morogva Rubon. - Na, induljunk tovább.

\- Ezt visszük. – a serpenyőt, meg egy gyümölcsöt szorongatott.

\- Az a serpenyő elpusztíthatatlanná tesz téged. – kuncogta Rubon, Jensen erre hőspózba vágta magát. – A Serpenyős Hős. – nevette, miközben elindultak.

\- Ó, haha…  - puffogta.

***

Meleg volt, a levegő sűrű és párás. Rovarok zümmögtek mindenfelé, rikoltozások harsantak a távolban, de Rubon most nyugodt volt.

\- Komolyan, tényleg szörnyű az a szakáll tudóskám.

\- Szerintem menő. Apámnak mindig ilyenje volt. Ez tette igazi férfivá, legalábbis ezt mondta. Nem is szerette, hogy tudósnak akartam állni.

\- Apád mit dolgozott? Már ha szabad kérdeznem. - azért a családi dolgokban ő sem szeretett engedély nélkül túrkálni zsoldos vagy sem.

\- Pankrátor volt.

\- Mi??? – talán rosszul hallotta.

\- Pankrátor. Tudod, olyan, mint a zsoldos, mint te. Csak ő nem ölt embert a pénzért.

Jensen hangjában megvetés bujkált.

\- Nem kell a szociális terápia. A munkám és az életem csak rám tartozik, ne ártsd bele az orrodat. Vess meg, nem érdekel.

\- Ne ártsam bele magam? Meg akartál ölni, ennél jobban már nem lehetnék benne… - Jensen elhallgatott. 

Egy darabig nehéz csend telepedett rájuk.

\- Hm… pankrátor mi? Akkor már értem a testfelépítést. – suttogta Rubon, de Jensen meghallotta, viszont nem értette úgy, ahogyan azt kellett volna.

\- Ugyan apámra ütöttem ezzel szemben, inkább a tudomány, mintsem az erőszak felé hajlok, de nem vetem meg a barátságos mérkőzéseket sem. Apám kiváló harcművész volt tanultam tőle ezt az, mivel szeretek tanulni, csak nem szeretem alkalmazni. Viszolygok a harctól és inkább elkerülöm.

\- Elfutsz inkább.

\- Veled ellentétben, ha nem függ tőle az életem, nem bántok másokat. - mérgesedett fel. - Nem kenyerem mások fájdalma, mint neked. - emelte fel a hangját.

\- Megegyeztünk, hogy együtt csináljuk meg, és szabadon elmehetsz, de túl messzire mész Crawford. Vékony jégre tévedtél. - morogta fenyegetően Rubon. Kezdett a légkör elég puskaporossá válni. - Jobban tennéd, ha inkább befognád, a szádat még, mielőtt ne adj isten fájdalmat okozok neked.

\- Szerintem neked okoztak fájdalmat régen, nem magától lesz ilyen egy ember. Kik voltak? A szüleid? Valamelyik szülőd kényszerített bele… - Rubon megtorpant. Az elevenébe talált.

\- Fogd be a szád… - remegett.

Úgy érezte magát, mint aki elé egy tükröt tartanak, ami a valóságot mutatja. Ami fekete és rothadt. Az apja szikár alakja villant meg a tükör béli énje mögött. Szívét félelem öntötte el. Megforgatta a lándzsát és tüntetőleg a földbe vágta, úgy hogy az meg is állt benne. Félő volt, hogy netalán Jensenbe vágja.

\- Miért nem nézel szembe saját magaddal és a múltaddal?! Talán akkor rájönnél valamire és nem lennél egy hideg szívű, kegyetlen gyilkos, mint ami most vagy!

Hű. Jensen maga sem tudta, hogy miért merte kimondani. 

Rubon hirtelen hátra fordult és ököllel úgy bemosottneki, hogy az hátra tántorodott és seggre esett, onnan pedig hátra. Arca bal oldalán máris hatalmas lilás folt terjedt. Rubon már rajta is ült, megragadta a felsőjét és keményen magához rántotta ülő helyzetbe.

\- Azt mondtam, hogy pofa be! - ordította.

Nem bírta elviselni, hogy ez a férfi alig ismerte és máris teljesen belé látott, szinte bele vágott a belsejébe.

\- Gyerünk, csináld! - üvöltött vissza Jensen. Tekintete Rubon égő íriszeibe mélyedt, de az ő szemében is ott égett az a bizonyos vörös láng. - Gyerünk, üss meg újra! - Rubon ütésre emelte az öklét. - Üss meg újra, ha az segít! Biztosan jobb lesz tőle, hiszen eddig mindent megoldott egy ütés igaz? - mondta szarkasztikusan és kegyetlenül őszintén. Rubon szemei előtt felvillant az ökle a tükörben, szilánkjai vágták a kezét, ám ő újra és újra bele sújtott. - Hány embert öltél már meg? Mennyi szárad a lelkeden? - Rubon újra képen vágta, de nem eresztette el a ruháját. Jensen megtörölte felhasadt ajkát, inge azonnal felitta a vért. Újra bele nézett Rubon szemébe és halkan, mégis erőtől és bátorságtól izzó hangon suttogta. - Mond csak legalább magad ástad el őket?- Rubon ujjai elernyedtek és elengedték Jensent. Az igazság izzó tőrként fúródott a mellkasába. Jensen nem mozdult, végig Rubon szemeibe nézett.- Miért szolgálod Thredsont? - kérdezte hosszú hallgatás után Jensen. Rubon sem mozdult, ott ült Jensenen, miközben a mellkasára meredt. Nem bírt a szemébe nézni.

\- Nem szolgálom…

\- Nem vagy szabad, tehát szolgálod. Mivel tartozol neki? Pénzel?

Rubon a mellkasára vágott, ezúttal semmi düh nem volt benne, Jensennek nem is fájt.

\- Fogd be… csak fogd be a szádat. - próbálta elrejteni megremegő hangját.

\- Az apád tartozását törleszted.

Rubon beszívta ajkait. Az istenit, Jensne még csak nem is találgatott, hanem állított. És a hangja… istenek, a hangja olyan lágy és megértő.

\- Semmi közöd hozzá… - védekezett még mindig Rubon. Eddig támadt, de mostanra már védekezni sem tudott rendesen.

\- Nem mindenki születik jó helyre. - Jensen tekintete élesebb volt, mint a szavai. Sokkal több sebet szakítottak fel Rubonban. - De van lehetőségükmegválasztani, hogy kik leszünk.

Rubon felpattant Jensenről. Ki szótlanul felállt és leporolta magát. Szipogott kicsit és megtörölte újra az ajkait.

\- Soha többet ne beszélj az apámról. - mondta neki hidegen Rubon. Belül úgy érezte, hogy Jensen darabokra szakította. - Soha… Megértetted?

Jensen alig észrevehetően bólintott. Ruhája szegéjével az ajkát törölgette még mindig vérzett. Rubon keményet tud ütni az biztos.

Rubon vissza fordult Jensenhez, elé állt és elő véve a zsebkendőjét, mi sikeresen átvészelt eddig mindent, törölgetni kezdte arcát és ajkát. Jenesen nem mozdult, nem ellenkezett, csak szótlanul hagyta neki, nem azért mert félt a férfitól. Rubon így kért bocsánatot tőle. Nem mondta ki, nem nézett rá. Arra képtelen lett volna és ezt Jensen is nagyon jól tudta.

Szükségük volt a másikra, ha életben akartak maradni.

Talán más miatt is…

Rubon tenyere Jensen arcára simított, miközben kitisztította a sebet. A hatalmas lila folt sokáig ott fog maradni, sokáig fogja emlékeztetni Rubont.  

\- Borzalmas ez az őrült tudós kinézet. - mondta halkan Rubon. - A kócos és túl hosszú hajaddal kezdened kellene valamit. Könnyű megragadni és minden bele ragad. Nem praktikus.

\- Majd levágom. - mormogta Jensen.

\- Fogadjuk, hogy mindig ezt mondod, ha a tükör előtt állsz. – Jensen megvonta a vállát, nem tagadta. - A szakáll sem tetszik. Ápolatlan és nem látni rendesen az arcod tőle.

\- A baba pofit szereted? Férfi vagyok nem pedig egy épen pubertáló tinédzser.

\- Az enyhe borostát szeretem. Megadja a férfiasságot, de látni azt, amit látni kell, előnye pedig, hogy nem lóg rá az ajakra csókolózáskor. Szóval azt ajánlom, hogy szabadulj meg attól a pulikutyától, ami az arcodra költözött vagy soha senki sem fog tudni megcsókolni.

\- Hagyd már szegényt, elszomorítod. Még megáll a növésben a szentem. – Jensen váratlanul rákacsintott. Erre Rubonból kirobban a nevetés és nevetni kezdtek mindketten mintha mi sem történt volna.

\- Nem vagy normális. Ez a dzsungel teljesen megváltoztat prof. - észre sem vette, hogy már nem is lenne szükséges fognia Jensen arcát.

\- Ahogyan téged is zsoldos.

Jensen rá mosolygott, Rubonban pedig megdobbant valami, amiről azt hitte, hogy rég halott.

Lassan rá nézett, sokáig nézte Jensen szürkés szemeit. Tökéletesen passzoltak sötét fekete hajához. Nem is volt annyira rossz, sőt... Csak az a szakáll és a haj zavarta az összképet. Nem látta rendesen az arcát. Gyorsan elengedte Jensent és eltávolodott tőle.

\- És a te családod? Anyáddal mi van? Fogadjuk ő valami könyvmoly, aki szombat reggelente kártyázik és kötöget egy klubban… – kezdett új témába mielőtt még zavaró lett volna a mustrálása.

\- Anyám korán meghalt, rákos volt. - Rubon halkan sóhajtott. - Apám azt mondta, hogy kutató volt, tőle örököltem a belső tulajdonságaimat. – Jensen keserédesen mosolygott miközben újból elindultak.

Rubon csendben lépkedett egy darabig, ujjai a lándzsáját markolták, de voltak olyan dolgok, amiktől az nem védhette meg. Hosszas vívódás után mégis kinyitotta a száját. Úgy is megöli…

\- Nekem anyám meghalt, nem ismertem őt. – mondta száraz hangon.

\- Sajnálom.

Jensen hangjában több részvét és őszinte sajnálat volt, mint a többi emberében, akikkel eddigi élete során találkozott.

\- Furcsa hogy részvétet nyilvánítasz egy zsoldosnak, aki meg akart ölni, nemrég pedig agyon akart verni.

\- Ilyen vagyok. Sokszor teszek olyat, amit más ellenezne vagy nem tartana helyén valónak. Meg akartál igen… De nem tetted. Most pedig segítesz haza jutni. Igaz valamiért cserébe, de segítesz. Álmomban is megölhettél volna, ám nem tetted. Olyanokat vágtam a fejedhez, amiért ismét csak megtehetted volna, de mégsem tetted. Ezt becsülöm. Hiszem, hogy az emberek változnak.

\- Rosszul hiszed. - elfordult. - A magam fajta soha sem változik, csak néha megenyhül. Nem változik.

\- Én meglátom az emberekben a jót és a rosszat is, főleg azt, hogy melyik van többségben.

Rubon körmei keményen a lándzsába mélyedtek, úgy hogy az már fájt. Sokáig hallgatott.

\- És rólam hogyan vélekedsz?

Rubonnak muszáj volt tudnia. Meg kellett ölnie ezt a férfit, de valamiért már nem nagyon akaródzott elvégeznie a munkáját. Megváltozott volna? Hatottak volna rá Crawford szavai? Nem, az nem lehet…

\- Nem tudom. - felelte Jensen. - Bonyolult embernek látszol, de mégis azt hiszem, hogy helyén van a szíved. - elmosolyodott. 

\- Nem igaz. Zsoldos vagyok. És mint olyannak, nincs szívem. – komorodott meg ismét.

Nem bírt Jensen meleg mosolyára nézni. Olyan dolgokat ültetett a fejébe, amikre azt hitte, hogy soha többet nem fog gondolni. Kedvesség, nevetés, viccelődés, jó indulat és szeretet…   

\- Te választod meg hogy mi vagy… - elfordult. Hirtelen felkiáltott. – Ott egy ösvény!

\- Mi? Hol? – kapkodta a fejét Rubon.

\- Ott a következő sárgánál. – elkapta Rubon kezét és maga után húzva rá vezette az ösvényre.

Rubon alaposabban megnézte a növényzetben kígyózó utacskát.

\- Ezen kocsik mentek régen. Az első szigetre érkező csapat taposhatta ki.

\- Óvatosnak kell lennünk. – mondta a tudós. - Ezeket már nem emberek használják. Vad ösvények.

\- De ha követjük, akkor gyorsabban eljutunk a célig, mint a dzsungelben való lavírozással.

\- Nem tudom… Nem tartom jó ötletnek, ez az ösvény veszélyes lehet. Ébernek kell lennünk. A zsákmányállatok és a ragadozók is egyaránt használják a közlekedésre. Ott egy nyom sorminta. – lábnyomok pettyezték az ösvényt. Hozzá több és több vegyült. Különböző méretűek és formájúak.

\- Meg tudod határozni, hogy milyen állatok?

\- A megkövesedett lábnyomminták alapján igen. Látok itt – figyelmesen tanulmányozva haladtak tovább az ösvényen, Rubon őrködött a külvilágra, míg Jensen a lábnyomokat azonosította be. - Szaltaszaurusz, Hadroszaurusz…

\- Milyenek ezek?

\- Közepes termetű növényevők. Aztán ez egy – mutatott egy kisebbre. – Thecodontoszaurusz szintén növényevő. – tovább haladt. – Hó! Na, ez már nem. – széles mély lábnyomra mutatott. – Ő egy Alloszaurusz. Húsevő. 

\- Alloszaurusz? Az egyterű méretű izé, ami bekergetett minket a bokorba?

\- Pontosan. Nagyobb, mint egy egyterű, pontosabban a mérete…

\- Úr isten ott egy kocsi!

Rubon megugrott meglepetésében és futva a kissé lerobbant jármű felé indult. Jensen sietve csatlakozott hozzá. megvakarta a nyakát miközben végig mérte a koszos, saras és indákkal benőtt kocsit.

\- Működik? – kérdezte. Rubon körbejárta a kocsit, majd benézett a belső térbe. Egy derékban kettécsócsált csontváz ült az ülésben. A felsőteste eltűnt. – Jézus… - Jensen elsápadt. - Nem bírom az ilyet… - a rosszullét kerülgette.

\- Nah ez lesz veled is, ha megpróbálsz megsimogatni egyet a kedvenceid közül. – kihúzta csontvázat és beült a helyére. Jensen majdnem elájult, szédülve kapaszkodott meg egy fa törzsében. Rubon felmérte a helyzetet. – Nem látok nagyobb külső kárt a rozsdán kívül. Nézzük a motort. – elfordította a kulcsot. A motor felberregett, de lefulladt. – Nem jó. Megnézem, helyre e tudom rakni a szivattyúit. Nem kap elég gyújtást… miért vagy falfehér?

\- Nem bírom az emberi halált, se a vért. – megpróbálta nagy ívben kikerülni a csontvázat, ahogyan Rubonhoz lépdelt szédelegve.

\- Hát te tényleg orvosi eset vagy. Hatalmas húsevő gyíkok kövületeit tanulmányozod, nem félsz az igaziaktól, de elájulsz egy csontváz láttán.

\- Aha… - a szája elé tette a kezét.

\- Uram borogass… Te maradj a fenekeden, amíg megcsinálom és ügyelj, nehogy váratlan látgatónk legyen.

\- Rendben.

Rubon neki állt felnyitni a motorháztetőt és megbabrálni a gyújtást, hátha életet tud lehelni a masinába. Kocsival még is csak gyorsabb lenne és remélhetőleg több szerencsével használják majd, mint hajdani gazdája. Jensen eközben ide-oda nézelődött, figyelte a fákat, az erdő neszeit. Furcsa bőgésszerű hangra lett figyelmes. Rubon nem vette észre így, elhatározta, hogy utána jár. Észrevétlenül elaraszolt a hang irányába, be a sűrűbe. Megbabonázva kutatott, mikor egy Stegoszaurusz lépett ki a bozótosból, alig pár méterre előtte. Jensen lebukott és a páfrányok takarása mögül szemlélte a békésen eszegető állatot.A Stegoszaurusz nagy, nehéz felépítésű, négy lábon járó növényevő volt, sajátos és különös testtartással, melynél a hát nagymértékben meghajlott a rövid mellső lábak miatt, a fej alacsonyan, a talaj közelében, a merev farok pedig a levegőben helyezkedett el. A hatalmas lemezek ide-oda ingtak a hátán döbbenetes súlyú lépteire. Lábainak súlyos lépteitől döngött a föld.

Rubon majdnem egy órás szerelés után kifáradva fújt egyet. Sikerült beindítania a motort, mikor kiáltásra és dübögésre lett figyelmes.

\- Crawford? … Mi a, merre lett az a…? Crawford!

 Rosszat sejtve a dübörgés felé lesett a kocsi mögül.

\- Indítsd a kocsit… – hallotta a bozótosból. Rubon hamar meg is látta az eszeveszettül rohanó Jensent és nyomában a tíztonnás és igen mérges buszt, azaz a Stegoszauruszt. - Indítsd a kocsit, mooooost!!!

\- Óóóóóó!!!! A francba, francba, francba, megölöm, megölöm, megölöm! – gyorsan bepattant és felbőgette a motort. Jensen ekkor robbant ki a bokrok közül, mögötte a hatalmas állat rendíthetetlenül csörtetett és bömbölt. – Mi a franc?!

\- Indíts! Gázt, gázt! – intett neki lihegve. Rubon gázt adott. A kocsi kerekei remegve kaparták a földet, ahogyan elstartolt. Jensen rá gyorsított és felugrott a kocsi platójára. A Stego majdnem elcsípte a gatyáját.

\- Mi az istent műveltél te isten átka?? – ordította Rubon mérgében. Túlharsogta a dühös állatot és a menetszelet is. - Azt mondtam, hogy maradj a fenekeden az isten szerelmére!

\- Esküszöm, hogy csak megsimogattam! – Jensen alig bírt hátul megkapaszkodni. A kocsi zötykölődött az egyenetlen úton, a Stego pedig csak nem akarta feladni.

\- Hozzá kell nyúlnod mi? A rohadt életbe! Meglátsz valamit és rögtön hozzá kell nyúlnod! – balra rántotta a kormányt, nehogy lesodródjanak az éles kanyarban. A Stego kihasználta az alkalmat és fejével megtolta a kocsi sárhányóját. Jensen felordított hátul.

\- Sajnáloooom! Sajnááálooom! – Rubon nem tudta eldönteni, hogy melyiküknek is mondta.

 


	4. CSÓKLOPÁS

Miután végre lerázták a dühös Stegot zavartalanul haladhattak egész nap. Rubon nem szólt egy árva szót sem és Jensen ettől jobban összecsinálta magát, mintha ordítozott volna vele. Nem engedte beszállni maga mellé, és neki egész végig a hideg szélfútta és össze-visszaremegő platón kellett utaznia.

Szürkületkor leálltak egy kisebb barlang előtt éjszakára Rubon kipattant a kocsiból és úgy kupán vágta szerencsétlen paleontológust, hogy csak kongott a feje.

\- Eszednél vagy te szerencsétlen?! – ordított volna, de nem akart még nagyobb feltűnést.

\- Sajnálom. Haragszol?

\- Nem.

\- Tényleg? - derült fel.

\- Dühöngök! - morogta, Jensen összehúzta magát. - Mi a fenéért kell neked mindent megfogdosni ebben az istenverte dzsungelben? A mai nap majdnem sikerült otthagynunk a fogunkat az elfogult állat imádatod miatt.

\- B-bocsánat. – lesütötte szürkés szemeit és lebillentette a fejét.

\- Ne gyere itt nekem a kivert kutya szereppel. Nem használ. Segíts inkább eltorlaszolni a bejáratot! – utasította még mindig dühösen, de már megenyhülve. A férfi tényleg úgy nézett ki, mint egy lesunyt fülű kiskutya. 

\- Igen is.

Gallyakat meg hatalmas pálmaleveleket szedtek és elfedték a bejáratot. Rubon beállt elé a kocsival. Nem tökéletes, de legalább egykönnyen nem fogják őket észrevenni. A barlang kissé hűvös, viszont legalább lakatlan. Tüzet gyújtottak egy jókora szikla mögött, hogy a fény ne szűrődjön ki. Jensen leheveredett a tűz mellé és kinyújtotta a lábait,ugyan Rubon mellé ült le, de távolabb, mint szokott. A férfi még mindig mérges volt és Jensen élni szeretett volna. 

\- Hé Rubon… - kezdte halkan Jensen.

\- Hagyj békén, vagy tényleg használni fogom a lándzsámat.

\- Bocsánat.

\- Mi vagy te valami gyerek, hogy folyton bocsánatot kérsz?

\- Én nem is… bocsánat. – mást nem tudott kinyögni.

Rubon sóhajtott és közelebb húzódott hozzá. Jensen szemei felcsillantak és szája mosolyra állt, oda nyújtott neki egy szeletet a gyümölcsből. A tudós egészen eddig nem evett és csak szorongatta a gyümölcsöt, egészen addig még Rubon meg nem békélt. Rubon bele harapott a lédús gyümölcsbe, utána jensen is elkezdett enni.

\- Szeretsz kártyázni? Mármint pókerezni. – kérdezte Jensen, mikor befejezték az evést és elalváshoz készülődtek.

\- Miért érdekel?

\- Mert valamiről beszélgetnünk kell.

\- Nem kell beszélgetnünk, eddig is baromi jól sültek el a traccspartijaink. - morranta Rubon, habár sokkal békésebben mint pár perccel ezelőtt.

\- Öm... igazad van, de tudod, hogy elviselhetőbb legyen az út… meg én nagyon szeretem a pókert. Godoltam, hátha akad valami közös pontunk, ami megakadályozza hogy egymásnak essünk... illetve csak te nekem. - motyogta a mondat utolsó részét.

\- Közös pontnak találod a pókerozást?

\- Végül is lehet az… - vonta meg a vállát zavartan. Rubon nagyot sóhajtott és elfordult tőle.

\- Igen szeretek, most pedig aludj. Legyen az alvás a közös pont.

***

Mikor már a tűz épen, hogy csak pislákolt Jensent elnyomta az álom. Rubon nem tudott aludni, képtelen volt. Annyi minden kavargott a fejében. Gondolatai nagy része Crawford körül forgott. A szavai, a hangja, a vonásai, az arcmimikája... Végignézett a férfi békésen szuszogó arcán. Azon gondolkodott, hogy milyen lehet megcsókolni. Csókot lopni egy olyan embertől, akit lehet még egyszer sem csókolta meg senki és nem utolsó sorban meg is kell majd ölnie. Ez valahogy felizgatta, de nem úgy, ahogyan régen tette. Ez most valahogyan más volt és nem tudta megmondani, hogy miért.

Közelebb kúszott Jensenhez. Az halkan szuszogott, fejét kissé oldalra döntötte. Ajkán lévő sebe már egészen behegedt, nem volt már feldagadva vagy bepirosodva. Rubon óvatosan közel hajolt hozzá, megnyalta a saját ajkait, majd finoman, nehogy felébressze a férfit… megcsókolta.

Nem hitte el, hogy megtette, és még le is hunyta a szemeit. Nincs az a mámorító beszélgetés, amely felérne azzal az érzéssel, amikor két ember érintkezik egymással. Jensen ajkai pedig olyan finomak voltak, hogy muszáj volt lecsuknia és kiélveznie ezt a nem várt dolgot. A férfi maga ugyan kész káosz volt, szerencsétlen és alig tűnt vonzónak; kivéve a lehengerlő testét. De az ajkai annyira… El tudta volna őket csókolni egészen hajnalig. A szakáll nagyon irritálta, de a mézédes ajkak kárpótolták minden kellemetlenségért. Eldöntötte, hogy holnap első dolga lesz leborotválni és megnézni, hogy mi is lapul a szörnyű dzsumbuj alatt. Vajon tényleg jóképű lenne? Vagy kevésbé? Kiderül, ha egyszer megnyiratkozik… Soha napján...

Még egy csókot ellopott, majd felbátorodva óvatosan belesett Jensen felsője alá. Finoman elhúzta a pólót és alá kukucskált. Tényleg nem volt olyan rossz kondiban, mint ahogy azt sejtette elsőre. Nem túl izmos, de nem is gyenge, olyan amilyennek látta, nem csak a szeme káprázott. Végül is terepen dolgozott folyton, ahogyan mondta. Egy csepp zsír sem volt rajta. Bár még szedhetett volna magára egy kis izmot.

Rubon elgondolkozott, hogy a gatya tartalmát is lecsekkolja e, csakhogy ekkor Jensen magában motyogva oldalra fordult, dőlni kezdett, majd puffant a talajon és eldőlve aludt tovább. Rubon vállat rántott és bele törődött. Ezt az egy titkot megtarthatta a férfi, bár úgy szúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság.

Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy talán kár lenne megölni, de végül elvetette a gondolatot. Ha nem öli meg Thredson amúgy is levadásztatná. Szerencsétlen férfi így se, úgy se úszhatja meg a sorsát. És ő se, ha megtagadja a parancsot. A tartozását vissza kell fizetnie, ha élni akar.

\- _„Nem mindenki születik jó helyre, de ők választják, meg hogy kik lesznek.”_

Jensen szavai elcsitíthatatlanul visszhangoztak a fejében.

Mézédes csókját még most is érezte az ajkán, és bizsergető érzéssel töltötte el annak ellenére, hogy tudta, lopta, mégsem rontott az ízén fikarcnyit sem. Ujjaival az ajkához nyúlt, mintha azzal elevenebbé tehetné az emléket, de az már elszállt.

***

Reggel, Jensen és Rubon egy fa mögött gubbasztottak, a bokrok takarásából figyeltek kifelé. Rubon kisvártatva elindult.

\- Én ezt nem akarom, nagyon nem akarom... – motyogta neki Jensen és rosszallóan nézte a bokrok között osonó férfit. - Olyan szépek, miért kell megenni őket? - nyavalyogta.

\- Csitt, elijeszted őket. Két napja gyümölcsöt eszek, húst akarok.

Jensen nagyot fújva a csirke méretű, hosszú nyakú Ornitomimuszokra nézett. Annyira rosszul érezte magát, ahogyan Rubon lándzsája, mint egy ragadozó írisze megvillant feléjük.

A lándzsa előre süvített.

Pár perc múltán a barlangban sütögették az elejtett állatot. Rubon a kezeit dörzsölgette, majd megforgatta a nyársat.

\- Bár lenne hozzá egy kis sónk. Nem baj így is jó lesz. - Jensen eközben úgy érezte, mintha valami rettenetes dolgot követtek volna el. - Egyél. - Rubon az orra alá tolta egy combot, majd magának is vágott egyet.

\- Te jó ég... - sápadozott.

\- Van még ott ahonnan ez jött nyugalom. Kihalni már nem fognak az tuti. - kuncogta

\- Ez már megbocsáss, de egy gonosz és ízléstelen vicc volt.

\- De az ott nagyon is ízes. - mutatott a kezében lévő combra. Mint egy végszóra Jensen hasa is megkordullt. – Na, látod a hasadnak is tetszene ha megízelné. Amekkora te vagy, nem élhetsz csak gyümölcsön.

Jensen sokáig a combra meredt, a hasa újabb korgásokat hallgatott, frusztráltan fújt egyet.

\- El sem hiszem, hogy ezt teszem.

Jensen bűnösnek érezte magát, Rubon pedig jóllakottnak.

***

Rubon kinézett a levelek mögül és mikor megállapította, hogy tiszta a levegő, elhordta őket és előkészítette a kocsit az induláshoz. Újra útra keltek. A gép kényelmes tempóban gurult a kitaposott vadösvényen. Rubon egészen nyugodtnak érezte magát. Jensent végül nem bírta rá venni, hogy borotválkozzon meg a késével, hiába is próbálta evés után. Pedig már annyira kíváncsi volt, hogy hogyan is néz ki.

Elhaladtak egy békésen csipegető Ornithomimus csapat mellett.

\- Nah ezek tényleg madarakra hasonlítanak és az ízük is egészen csirkés, csak füstösebb. Ha csak ilyenek lennének itt, egész békés és elviselhető lenne a világ. – nézett utánuk Rubon és megengedett magának egy nyugodt mosolyt.

Visszafordult. Minden békés és festői. A fák törzsei mély barnák, a levelei smaragdszínűek, a nap fénye pedig aranyrudakkal árasztotta el az utat. Az égvilágon semmilyen fenyegetést nem látott. Jensen viszont…

\- Ööö Rubon… az ott viszont egyáltalán nem békés… Le kellene húzódnunk az útról.

\- Micsoda? Miről hadoválsz?

\- Itt kocog mellettünk, úgy nézki, hogy táma... VIGYÁZZ!!! T-REEEEX!!!! – ordította Jensen hirtelen.

A bokrok közül egy hatalmas beretva éles fogas fej robbant ki és elkapta a kocsi oldalát. Fogai centikre Jensentől vésődtek bele a karosszériába. Jensen kiválóan érezhette a lény orrán át kiáradó levegőt, ahogyan felborzolja a haját.

\- ÁÁÁH! Hát ez meg honnan a fenéből került ide?! – kiáltotta Rubon, miközben az állat előre tolva őket sikeresen felemelte a levegőbe az egész kocsit. – Hű bassza meg! BASSZA MEG!!! – az állat ide oda rázta a fejét, a kocsival együtt. Jensen sokszor az állat orrának csapódott.

\- A kocsit bizonyosan növényevőnek nézte, az ilyen nagytestű ragadozók a filmekkel ellentétben ritkán fanyalodnak akkora prédára, mint mi.

\- Kurvára nem érdekel! Megesz minket a kocsival együtt ez a két tonnás ős gyík! – az övéért matatott, hogy kioldja magát.

\- Hat tonna. – javította ki Jensen.

\- Szórakozol?!

Végre sikerült kipattintania az övét, megragadta a lándzsáját és mielőtt még az állat túl magasra emelte volna őket kiugrott az ülésből és bukfencezve landolt a bokrok között. Jensen is rögvest követte, ő viszont egy fának csapódott tompítás gyanánt. Szédelegve felállt, nem találta az utat, Rubon grabancon ragadta, megrántotta és sietősen berohantak a sűrűbe. A T-rexet tényleg vajmi kevéssé érdekelték ők. Tökéletesen elnyámmogott a kocsin, és látszott rajta hogy annak ellenére hogy nem növényevőt kapott el, kiválóan szórakozik.

Rubonék lihegve rogytak le egy fa törzsébe majdnem tíz perccel később… Egészen eddig folyamatosan rohantak és már fulladoztak a levegőhiánytól.

\- Jóságos isten… ez böszme nagy dög volt. – vette szaporán a levegőt Rubon. Sietősen körül nézett. Szerencsére az út mellett szaladtak így nagyon nem tértek el az ösvénytől és a céljuktól sem. – Láttad mekkora volt…? Bassza meg… - alig jutott levegőhöz. – Akkora agyara volt, mint majdnem a felkarom. A feje pedig nagyjából, mint a fele terepjáró… bassza meg. Huh!!

\- Nehéz lett volna eltéveszteni. Nem láttál még Tyrannosaurus Rexet? – kérdezte Jensen miután kifújta magát és szóhoz jutott. Mosolygott.

\- Hát bőröset még soha. – nyögte Rubon ő is.

\- Én se csak rekonstrukciókon. Lenyűgöző lények nemde? – áradozott. Tudósi lelkesedése és öröme még egy halálközeli élménytől sem lohadt le.

\- Jah, lenyűgöző... Lenyűgöző sebességgel raktam tele tőle a gatyám…

Jensen felkuncogott, hangja minden egyes dallama udvarolt Rubon érzékeinek.  Rubon is felnevetett, pedig megfogadta hogy nem fog újra nevetni, pláne nem a férfivel együtt.

Pihegtek egy kicsit aztán ismételten gyalog indultak tovább. Csendben haladtak, az út néha lejtőssé alakult, ahogyan az erdő girbe-gurba talaja változott. Jensen párszor el is taknyolt. Rubon csak kuncogott az ügyefogyottságán. Látta már komolynak és egészen ügyesnek is, de túlnyomó többségben olyan volt, mint egy nagyra nőtt gyerek, aki nehezen tud megállni a saját gólya lábain. Sokszor fel segítette és leporolta az ügyetlen tudóst.

\- Elhagytuk a serpenyőt. – mondta leverten Jensen.

\- Sajnos, pedig jó lenne a Raptorok ellen. – újra felkuncogtak. - Azt amúgy még mindig meg akarod tartani?

\- Micsodát? – kérdezte a tudós megtorpanva.

\- Hát a szörnyű szakállad és a még borzalmasabb hajadat. Már lassan tényleg lehet Mezozoikus Parknak hívni azt az izét, ami a fejedre települt.

\- Nem tudom lenyírni magamnak a borotvával pedig, mindig kicsipkézem az arcom, a munkám miatt meg amúgy sem volt időm rá. – grimaszolta sértetten.

\- Megcsinálhatom. Legalább legyen valami emberi külsőd, ha már együtt vagyunk.

\- Mondtam már, hogy nem kell, semmi szükség rá.

\- Nekem van. Nem akarok egész nap egy jetivel kommunikálni Crawford! Amúgy is pihennünk kell. – fonta karba a kezét és meglóbálta a lándzsát. – Mondhatom én máshogyan is.  

Jensen beharapta az ajkát és nyelt egyet. Filózott kicsit végül bólintott. Találtak egy méretes üreget egy giga fa belsejében a művelet elvégzésére. Elfedték egy nagy kéreg darabnal.

Rubon leültette Jensent egy farönkre és komolyan méregette, hogy mit is kezdjen vele. Talán hülye ötlet volt… aztán megemberelte magát és a megmentett lándzsa heggyel elöl elkezdte levágni a szakálla nagyját. Ügyelt arra, hogy a kés ne sértse meg a férfi bőrét. Észre is vette, hogy az kicsit megremeg ültében.

Jensen félt tőle…

Hogyisne félt volna…

Rubon pedig teljes mértékben megértette, meg akarta és meg is akarja ölni.

Óvatosan húzó mozdulatokba kezdett Jensen arcán, majd lerázta a kést és újra neki veselkedett. Látta feltűnni a férfi alabástrom bőrét a pengéje után. Jensen arca kezdett egészen emberivé válni, de Rubon még nem akart rá nézni az eredményre, majd ha a haját is megcsinálta. Már el is gondolta, hogy milyet csinál neki. Az emberinek is ő vágta a haját, volt benne egy kis tapasztalata. Meg akarta viccelni Jensent egy igazán nem hozzá illő frizurával. Oldalt lazán felnyírt rövid zsoldos hajjal. Gonosz mosollyal összedörzsölte a kezeit, majd a háta mögé lépve beletúrt a fekete loboncba és levágta a nagyját, ahogyan összefogta egy kis lófarokba.

\- Nem lesz túl rövid? – tapogatta meg a haját, de Rubon elhessentette a kezét. – Aucs. Hé…

\- Férfias lesz nem rövid. Mi vagy te olasz? 

\- N-nem… de tudok olaszul, meg arabul, meg kínaiul, meg oroszul, meg…

\- Akkor meg maradj csendben! – megcakkozta a végét. Egészen bele lendült a dologba, mondhatni élvezte.

\- Öm… most oldalt is felnyírod?

\- Aha. – vigyorogta kajánul. – A helyedben nem nagyon tiltakoznék, mert nálam van a kés.

\- É-értettem… úr isten. – motyogta nagyot nyelve.

\- Nyugalom, remekül fogsz kinézni, amúgy is bármi jobb annál, ami volt. Fizetned is kellene nekem ezért.

\- Igazad van. Köszönöm. – Jensen lágy hangja olyan hirtelen érte Rubont, hogy a kés is megállt az ujjai között.

\- Öm… nem nagy ügy, azt hiszem… - az utolsó simításokat végezte. – Kész. Ha már itt halunk meg akkor nézzünk ki jól közben.

\- Így egészen jó. Nem látom a végeredményt, de sokkal üdébb érzés. Furcsa hogy nincs olyan sok hajam és érzem a tarkómon a szellőt. Furcsa, de kellemes érzés. – Jensen felállt, leporolta a felsőjéről a haj és szőrszálakat. Majd lassan egy meleg mosoly keretében Rubon felé fordult.

***

Rubon abban a szent pillanatban lefagyott, amint Jensenre nézett.

Ha lett volna belső processzora, akkor az kigyulladva mondta volna fel az unalmast. A szakállal sem volt annyira rossz, de most hogy lekerült róla a fölösleges szőrzet és látni engedte az arcát egy kis finom borostával… Jensen teljesen más embernek tűnt.

\- L-l-lehidalok… - nyögte Rubon hosszú csend után.

Sok jó képű férfit látott, de olyat, mint ez a hibbant és esetlen paleontológus, nagyon keveset, azt is csak megphotoshoppolva. Arca férfiasan kemény, de mégis lágy mosoly szelídítette. Járomcsontja közép széles, szemei igézőek és vonzóak. Szokatlanul élesen vágottak, ezért ha mérges volt, akkor egészen félelmetessé tették őt. Az Ádám csutkája finoman türemkedett ki a nyakán. Orra középen görbült, ahogyan a sármos filmsztároknak. Szép, szimmetrikus vonások és mostanra enyhén borostás áll és arc tette ötcsillagossá az összképet.

\- Hm? – Jensen kérdően oldalra döntötte a fejét.

\- Semmi, semmi. – Rubon megpróbálta levenni róla a szemét, de nem igazán sikerült. Jensen úgy nézett ki, mintha egy rohadt Abercrombie & Fitch modell lenne. Rubon azon csodálkozott, hogy ezt a férfi soha sem használta még ki. – Mennünk kel. Sötétedés előtt a táborba akarok érni. - sietett megfegyelmezni magát.

\- És akkor engem haza repítesz.

\- Így szólt az alku.

\- Rendben. 

Ahogyan újra elindultak a fák között, Rubon végig Jensent fürkészte, elképzelni sem tudta, hogy hogy a viharos életbe lehet valaki ennyire jóképű. Ezzel a hajjal pedig kiváltképpen úgy festett akár csak egy igazi playboy.

\- Woooaa… - Rubon váratlanul egy nagy gödörbe lépett bele. – ROhadtul girbe gurba a talaj. Várjunk csak. Ez meg mi a…? - nem igazán gödör volt. Egy hatalmas lábnyomba lépett bele. A közepén tócsába gyűlt az eső víz. – Ez meg mi a fene? Marha nagy. T-rex? – gyorsan kihátrált belőle.

\- Hm. – lépett mellé Jensen. Tüzetesen körbe járta a lábnyomot. - Theropoda az biztos. A formájából ítélve T-rex is lehetne, de nézd a méretét. Hosszabb karmok, nagyobb bőrredők az ujjak között. Ez jóval több lehetett, mint hat tonna, a mélységéből ítélve.

\- Ha a T-rex hat tonna volt… Ez a dög nagyobb, mint egy T-rex? – elborzadt. – Mi volt ez a valami? Meg tudod mondani?

\- Nézzük csak, megpróbálom… a méret körülbelül – gondolkodott. Rubon eddig is lenyűgözőnek találta, ha bár nem vallotta be magának, de most már vonzónak is. - tizennyolc méter. Tizennyolc méter magas, a lombkorona sérüléseiből ítélve. – mutatott felfelé. – Hossza, a lábnyomok távolságából következtetve, majdnem húsz méter. Súly, hozzá vetőlegesen tizenöt, húsz tonna között mozoghat. – ajkával finom csücsörített, ahogyan összerakta a képet. - Tudom mi ez! – mondta büszkén.

\- Én is, több mint kétszer nagyobb és súlyosabb, mint Rexy és kurva közel van, szóval Baromira Nem Jó… Amúgy mi is ez?

\- Spinoszaurusz.

\- Már meséltél róla... Most rá googléznák, ha tehetném. Ha lenne internet elérésem, és óh, igen, telefonom. De gazdag a fantáziám, nagy és marha félelmetes.     

\- Haha, a szarkazmusod is méreten felüli. – fintorodott rá Jensen. - Hosszú pofa, hatalmas legyező a háton, erős és fogóképes karok. Főként halakkal és vízi állatokkal táplálkozik, de néha bemegy a szárazföld belsejébe is portyázni. Nem sokkal járhat előttünk. – állapította meg Jensen a lábnyomhoz nyomva ujjait.               

\- Akkor innentől kezdve lapos kúszásban közlekedünk. Nem akarok összefutni azzal ami, lefejelhetné az amcsi aduászt.

\- A legnagyobb ragadozó. Legalábbis, amiről mi tudunk. Hogy ezen a szigeten mi van, azt szerintem még maguk a készítők sem tudják, pláne nem azok akik ide jöttek utánuk.

\- Remek... - fújta Rubon.

Közben arra a hangra gondolt, amit nem is olyan rég hallottak. Azt keresi annyira Thredson...


	5. HALNIA KELL

A világ legnagyobb csodája történt meg velük. Újra találtak egy terepjárót a kis út mellett. Rubon meg tudta volna csókolni a kocsit… vagy a tudóst, aki szexi dögként járkált mellette. Ha nem szólalt meg, Rubon azt hihette volna, hogy egy rosszhírű csehóban, kemény motorosokkal bandázó rossz fiú, aki úgy falja a nőket egymás után, mint más a cukorkát.

Jensen rátámaszkodott a nyitott tetejű kocsi ajtajára és benézett az utas térbe. Rubon elmélázva figyelte, ahogyan a karján megduzzadnak az izmok, mikor összepréseli a bicepszeit. Valóban jó kondiban volt…

\- Rubon szerinted menetképes? – kérdezte Jensen.

\- Óóóhh, abban biztos vagyok. – motyogta Rubon, ahogyan végigmérte Jensent újra. Hosszú kínos másodpercekig bámulta, mire végre magára eszmélt és megrázta a fejét, hogy észhez térjen. – Illetve, nem tudom. Mindjárt meglátjuk. – Rubon végre magára talált és tüzetesen átnézte a kocsit. – Motor rendben, üzemanyag van, az akkumulátor is jó. Épnek tűnik. - mondta. - A kulcs is benne van, a tulajdonosa pedig nyílván valamelyik dínó gyomrában. – Jensen rá fintorgott. Rubon felemelte az ujját és a bokrok felé mutatott. – Ami igaz az igaz, és biztosan nem madár lesre indult a...

\- Van közük a madarakhoz. - kezdte volna a tudós, de tekintete követte Rubon ujja útját és meglátta az összeaszott, letépett lábat a bokrok között.

\- ... lába nélkül. – vont vállat Rubon befejezve a mondatot. Jensen szája elé kapta a tenyerét és megpördült. Próbálta megőrizni a reggelijét. - Pff, nyámnyila. - Jensen összeszedte magát és durcásan megvonta széles vállait.

Rubonnak sikerült beindítania a kocsi, újra kocsiba ültek és haladtak tovább a főúton. Kisebb dinoszauruszokba futottak csak bele és Rubon ennek nagyon örült. Darabig csak a motor zúgását hallgatták és élvezték a menet szél keltette hús légáramlatot. A dzsungel egészen békésnek tűnt így a kocsi nyújtotta ideiglenes biztonságából. Bár egy dühös, rövidlátó ragadozó pallosa még így is ott lebegett a fejük felett. Rubon próbálta a növényzetet is figyelni vezetés közben. 

\- Kérdezhetek valamit? - kérdezte halkan Jensen.

Rubon a szeme sarkából rá nézett egy pillanatra. Nem kellett volna bele mennie. Így is bőven átlépett egy bizonyos határt, amit nem lett volna szabad neki. Ráadásul Jensen még mindig iszonyatosan dögös volt.

\- Rajta.

\- Mi az igazi neved? Őszintén megmondva, a Rubontól és a zsoldostól kiráz a hideg. Tudom, hogy nem kellene, de ha már napokra együtt leszünk, és nem fogsz megölni, szeretnélek normálisan megszólítani.

Rubon sokáig nem válaszolt neki. Nem értette miért ver gyorsabban a szíve, azért mert Crawford a neve miatt érdeklődik. Végül elszánta magát.

\- Az igazi nevem Adam Selwyck. - sóhajtotta.

_„Miért ne, úgy is megölöm...”_

Sokszor lopva Jensenre pillantott, ki magában emésztgette a nevet, nézte a puha ajkakat, amikről az este csókot lopott. Oly szívesen hátra döntötte volna a tudóst az ülésen és lecsekkolta volna végre a nadrágja tartalmát is, amire nem maradt ideje. _Vajon milyen arcot vágna?_ Rubon megnyalta az ajkát… majd megrázta a fejét. „ _Mit művelek?Ne játssz a célpontjaiddal Rubon! Már megkóstoltad, elégedj meg ennyivel. Nem lett volna szabad azt sem!”_

\- Szóval Adam Selwyck. – mondogatta Jensen. Ízlelgette a nevet. - Illik hozzád. Adam...

Jensen rá mosolygott és Rubon a híres és kegyetlen zsoldos vissza mosolygott rá.

\- Azért inkább hívj Rubonnak. - jó erősen megmarkolta a kormányt, mert ahogyan a férfi kimondta az igazi nevét kellemes borzongás futott végig a gerincén. Ha nem ült volna, biztosan ledönti a lábáról.

\- Nincs az a pénz. Az Adam tetszik. Ha már lelöktél egy szirtről, beverted a képem, megnyírtál és megetetted velem azt szegény kis párát a reggel, akkor hadd hívjalak a keresztneveden.

\- A dínó megevése miért is kapcsolódik a nevemhez?

\- Öm... csak. – jelentette ki, mintha mindent elsöprő nyomós indok lenne.

Rubon felnevetett. Még magának sem merte bevallani, hogy egyre jobban élvezte a tudós társaságát.

\- Rendben, mit bánom én. Szólíts, ahogyan akarsz.

Jensen őszintén boldognak látszott, mert megengedte neki. Mosolya kellemes bizsergést idézett elő mi végig szaladt a gerincén.

\- Hallod ezt? - kapta fel a fejét hirtelen Jensen. A növényzetet fürkészte, ahonnan a hangot hallani vélte.

\- Micsodát? - Rubon figyelt, de csak a motor zúgását hallotta. - Nem hallok semmit sem. Mit kellene? - Jensen nem válaszolt csak meredten bámulta a sűrű növényzetet. - Mit kellene hallanom tudós? Hahó. A frászt hozod rám… Jensen?

\- Ütemes rengések… - lehelte.

Csak a bömbölést hallották, és a torok szorító vehemens morgást. Iszonyat test csapódott a kocsi Jensen felöli oldalának, aztán a kocsi hihetetlen erővel oldalra pördült. Keményen az oldalára vágódott, reccsent egyet és tovább pördült sebesen. Bevágódott a fák közé aztán lefelé vette útját a domboldalon. Zúzódott, ütődött és tört mindenhol.

Rubon látta, ahogyan Jensen keményen bevágja a fejét a kocsi nyitott tetejének oldalába, majd neki csapódik a szélvédőnek is, szintén fejjel. Nem tudott vele foglalkozni, mivel ő maga sem volt jobb helyzetben. Keményen megvállalta az ő oldalát, majd csillagokat látott egy fejre mért erős ütéstől is, nem tudta mi okozta, valam ami leszakadhatott a kocsiról. Mikor kissé észhez tért megpróbált a férfi válla után nyúlni, de nem tudta elkapni, merthogy ő is oldalra vágódott, mikor a kocsi pördült egyet újra. Mintha csak egy mosógépbe kerültek volna. Egy olyanban, amiben nagy kövek vannak. A kocsi neki csapódott egy hatalmas fa törzsének, egy pillanatra megállt, majd a tetejére dőlt lefelé. A két férfit a székbe fogta a biztonsági öv. Kezük lefelé lógott és fejükbe szállt a vér. A kocsi egy füstölgő rommá változott. Apró szikrákat vetett, füst szállt fel belőle.

\- Az isten... baszná meg... uhh. - nyögte Rubon. - Neked is olyan jó volt, mint nekem Crawford? - amennyire fájó tagjai engedték oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy rá nézzen a tudósra. - Tudóskám. Hahó... - a férfi eszméletlen, a fejsebéből csöpög a vér. - Tudóskám? Jensen? Jensen! Jen...

Hatalmas láb taposott melléjük. Rubon megmerevedett, csak a szemét fordította a láb irányába. Meghűlt ereiben a vér. Óriási fogas pofa társult a lábhoz. Hegyes befelé görbülő fogak csattogtak. Szaglászott a kocsi körül lassan közelebb került hozzájuk.

\- Adam... - nyögte a felébredő Jensen. - M-mi történt? Ah, a fejem...

Rubon felé kapott és befogta a száját.

\- Csss, cssss...

A termetes T-rex olyan közel hajolt hozzájuk, hogy érezték a dögszagot, ami a szájából áradt. Nem láthatta őket, de érezni biztosan érezte. Főleg Jensen vérét. Rubonnak tennie kellett valamit, de nem hitte, hogy a lándzsája elég lesz a dögre. Maximum fogpiszkálónak miután megette őket.

Jensen mocorogni kezdett, felé kapta a tekintetét. Jensen épen a lándzsát húzta magához, a hegyével kipöccintette a kocsi kesztyű tartóját. Egy furcsa fejű virág volt benne. Rubon emlékezett rá, amikor berakta, akkor nem nagyon érdekelte, rá hagyta a tudósra, meg a furcsa gyűjtögetős szokásaira.

Jensen feltűzte a lándzsára és óvatosan kinyújtotta balra, el Rubon előtt, és ki a kis résen, ami a föld és a kocsi teteje között volt. Egyenesen a T-rex orra alá nyomta.

A T-rex szagolgatott, ő pedig minduntalan az orra alá nyomta, hogy elfedje vele a saját vérük szagát. A T-rex prüszkölve fintorgott a szörnyű szagú virágtól. Egy darabig próbálta kiszagolni őket, de nem szabadult a virágtól. Végül feladta és morogva eloldalgott.

\- A francba... - nyögte hosszú percekkel később Rubon. Nagy levegőket vett, mint aki eddig nem lélegzett volna. Hát nem is. - A büdös francba. - nyomatékosította újra. - Nincs szerencsénk a kocsikkal meg a rohadt T-rexekkel sem. Mocskosul agresszívak minden mozgásra.

\- Ez nagyon közel volt. - mondta Je sen. - Hm, a mérete alapján hím lehetett...

\- Leszarom.

\- Idősebb, tapasztaltabb példány, annál, amit korábban láttunk. Így borítja fel a nagytestű növényevőket is, hogy utána átharapja a torkukat. Ez is növényevőnek nézte a kocsit.

\- Leszarom… Majdnem megevett minket… Ez is.

\- Azt hiszem, vérzik a fejem.

Rubon felé kapta a tekintetét. Jensen nem festett jól.

\- Nyugalom, bekötözöm, az ülés alatt van egy elsősegély doboz, csak jussunk ki innen valahogyan. – sikerült kikapcsolni az övét. Leesett a földre, nagy nehezen kikúszott a kocsi alól és körbe nézett nem e kóricál a közelben az a dög. Vagy más… – Tiszta a terep. Éhes dínónak nyoma sincs. – megkerülte a kocsit és segített kihúzni Jensent is. Lassan ment, Jensen nehezebb volt, mint gondolta. – Jól vagy?

\- Azt hiszem, bár a fejem nagyon fáj. – a fej sebét szorította, ujjai közül vér buggyant elő.

\- Ó a francba… mutasd. – óvatosan elvette onnan a férfi kezét. Mély vágású seb, koszos és saras. – Ez elég ronda. – Jensen elfintorodott.

\- Ugyan, a tied jobban fájt.

Rubon erre keserédesen rá mosolyodott.

\- Ki kell tisztítani és el kell látni különben, nagyon csúnyán elfertőződik.

\- Zúgást hallottam idefelé jövet. Lehetett folyó vagy patak is.

\- Akkor megkeressük. – felkapta a földről a virágot és jó alaposan bedörzsölte vele Jensent. – Reméljük, így nem vonzod a közelünkbe az összes ragadozót. Fú, de büdös ez a szar… - Jensen fintorogva rá nézett, morcosan összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Ne grimaszolj, örülj, hogy nem hagylak magadra. – tette csípőre a kezét Rubon. – Na, szorítsd le a sebet, nehogy elvérezz itt nekem, gyere. – felkapta az első segély dobozt.

Jensen követte a férfit ki lándzsáját szorítva óvatosan előre haladt a dzsungelben. Egy darabig csendben mentek előre, aztán Jensen megtörte a csendet.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Micsodát?

\- Hogy nem hagytál magamra. – mondta lágyan.

\- Te mentettél meg minket attól, hogy belülről is alaposabban megnézzük azt a dögöt. Szóval egálban vagyunk. Mellesleg megegyeztünk nem? – itt azért kissé tétovázott.

\- Igaz.

Rubon tudta, hogy Jensen mosolygott, érezte és ettől kíméletlen bűntudatot érzett. Bűntudatot, amit már nagyon rég nem érzett. 

***

A folyóhoz érve Rubon jó alaposan benedvesítette a rongyot, majd gyorsan kitisztította Jensen fej és egyéb sebét. Úgy döntöttek, hogy nem kockáztatnak és felmásznak egy fára, hogy semmi ne lephesse meg őket. Rubon pedig folytatta azt, amit elkezdett. Jensen leült és a fa törzsének vetette a hátát, Rubon pedig elé térdelt. Jensen nyugton maradt a kezei alatt, hihetetlen, de teljesen megbízott benne. Már nem rezdült össze a közelségétől.

\- Elég csúnya a seb. – ingatta a fejté Rubon. Megpróbált nem arra gondolni, hogy Jensen mennyire dögös közelről. Meg mindenhogy... – Szerencsére akad a dobozban fertőtlenítő. Kicsit beszáradt, de vízzel hígítható. Most pedig ne ficeregj.

Egy vattakorongot vett elő, bekente a fertőtlenítővel és óvatosan oda nyomkodta Jensen sebéhez. A férfi felszisszent, csípte a folyadék és a sebei is égtek a fájdalomtól. Rubon minden egyes mozdulatára összerándult.

\- Nincs semmi baj, mindjárt jobb lesz tőle. – nyugtatta Rubon lágy hangon. Jelenleg úgy érezte, hogy meg kell védenie ezt a mamlaszt. Egyik kezét végig simította az arcán. Hiba volt. Jensen meglepetten és rendkívül aranyosan nézett fel rá. – Nincs semmi baj… - lehelte Rubon, tovább simogatta, nem bírt megálljt parancsolni magának. A pillanat elragadta. Jensen valóban ellazult a kezei között, így be tudta kötözni a sebeit rendesen. – Ügyes vagy nagyfiú. – mondta mosolyogva mikor készen lett.

\- Köszönöm. Kiváló munka. - Jensen megtapogatta a fején lévő kötést. Rubon letelepedett mellé és ellátta a maga apróbb horzsolásait is. Jensen minden mozdulatát figyelte és ez valahogy felizgatta. – Adam… - Rubon összerezdült Jensen hangjára, gerincén melegség futott át.

\- Tessék.

\- Me...megcsókolhatlak?

Rubon meglepetésében olyan gyorsan pördült Jensen felé, hogy az azt hitte megüti így megijedt és maga elé kapta a kezeit védekezve. Mögülük kukucskált elő, mikor látta, hogy Rubon mégsem akarja bántani, majd óvatosan letette őket. Bátortalanul kezdett neki újra:

\- Még soha sem csókolt meg senki és én sem csókoltam meg senkit még soha, - Rubon nem most akarta megosztani vele, hogy nemrég csókolta meg, nem is egyszer - nem is akartam, de most úgy érzem, hogy téged megszeretnélek. Nem tudom miért vagy miért pont téged. Félnem kellene tőled, félek is de... Nem tudom, mi van velem. Ez új nekem, és rettentően furcsa. Most annyira kedves és lenyűgöző vagy... én... öm... – motyogta miközben ujjaival malmozott zavarában.

\- Még soha sem csókoltál meg senkit? – hüledezett Rubon ezzel leplezve igazi meglepettségét. Őt akarta megcsókolni. Őt, aki meg akarta ölni. Őrá mondta hogy kedves és lenyűgöző. Őrá a véres kezű zsoldosra.

Jensen a fejét ingatta és elvörösödött. Rubon képtelen volt elhinni, hogy ilyen férfi, mint ez a tudós itt mellette egyáltalán létezik.

\- Ezek szerint szűz is vagy?

\- Iiiilyet nem mondtam! – teljesen elvörösödött, ami megfelelt egy hatalmas igennek.

Rubon meg akarta harapni a vörös fülcimpáját. A francba is játszani akart vele és jó alaposan meg akarta szadizni.

\- Jézus, reménytelen eset vagy. Vagy keményen mazochista.

\- Tudom, de… akkor megengeded?

\- Engedélyt kérsz egy csókra? Ennél bénább dolgot még nem hallottam soha, hogy lehetsz ennyire… Igen.

Jensen meglepetten rá pislogott. Beszívta az ajkát zavarában, végül szépen lassan Rubon felé kezdett dőlni, Rubon is felé fordult.

Az ajkaik puhány, bizonytalanul nyomódtak egymásnak. Rubon testén bizsergés futott végig, közelebb húzódott Jensenhez és bele túrva a hajába mélyebb csókra invitálta, ebben a pillanatban mindent elfelejtett, azt is, hogy mit is kellene tennie ezzel a férfival. A férfi keze hamar megtalálta a combját, bátortalanul végig simított rajta. Erre Rubon végig nyalt az ajkán és mikor Jensen meglepetésében elnyitott azokat nyelvével átnyomakodott a szájába és mély csókolózásra invitálta. Szinte letámadta a tudóst.

Oldalra dőltek és Rubon került felülre. Hamar ráfészkelte magát a földön fekvő ágyékára, az ajkaitól pedig egy pillanatra sem vált el közben. Egyre vadabb csókba kezdtek, illetve csak Rubon. Jensen olyan zavarban volt, hogy mozdulni sem tudott. Rubon érezte, ahogyan meg-megremeg alatta, és ezt rettentő édesnek találta. És azt, amin ült meg…

Nos, mondjuk úgy, hogy nyugalmi állapotában is nagyon ígéretes méretűnek tűnt a feneke alatt. Megmozgatta a csípőjét, mire Jensen hátra hajtotta a fejét, és ő hozzá férhetett a nyakához. A bőrének isteni illata volt, az előbbi virág és por fürdő ellenére is. Nem győzte csókolgatni. Jensen meglepetésére a combjába, majd a fenekébe markolt.

 _„Jófiú, tudod hova kell nyúlni”_. Kuncogta magában Rubon. Megjutalmazta egy újabb csípő mozgással. Azonban ezután hirtelen egy erős lökést érzett.

A világ megfordult vele és már csak arra eszmélt, hogy Jensen fölé görnyed, a szemében félre érthetetlen fény csillog. A vágy fénye. Ebben a pillanatban nem nézett ki annak a gyenge és ügyetlen tudósnak. Ahogyan a szemébe nézett Rubon, egész lényéből elhitte, hogy ez a férfi képes őt teljes egészében felfalni, úgy hogy egy falatot sem hagy belőle.

Megdugja, ahogyan eddig férfi még soha…

Magához húzta egy fülledt csókra és felhúzta a lábait, Jensen befészkelte magát közéjük. Jensen egyre jobban csókolt és a kezei is egyre bátrabban barangolták be a testét. Rubon belevigyorgott a csókjukba. Nagyon érdekesnek és csábítónak találta a helyzetet. Lefeküdni egy olyan férfival, akit meg kellene ölnie… Bele fagyott a mozdulatba.

Térdével telibe rúgta Jensen mellkasát és ellökte magától. Jensen keményen csattant a fának. Felköhögve arrébb mászott tőle, mellkasát szorongatta. Értetlen, riad arccal nézett rá, miközben nagyokat pislogott.

\- S-sajnálom… - kezdte. – Nem akartalak bántani vagy megijeszteni. – nyúlt felé, de Rubon elcsapta a kezét és a fa legtávolabbi ágához húzódott.

\- Ne érj hozzám többet. – lehelte ridegen. Összegubózott, karjaival átfonta a testét.

_„Mégis mi a fene ütött belém? Majdnem odaadta magam neki. Elfelejtettem, mivel is bíztak meg.”_

Mit is kell tennie ezzel a férfival. Miért is fizetnek neki. Ez az egész elfajult, nem volt többé ura a helyzetnek. Nem tudta mit érez... Azt amit érzett ő nem is érezhette.

\- É-én, nagyon sajnálom. Nem akartam, nem akartalak megijeszteni, én csak... sajnálom… - dadogta Jensen és távolabb húzódott. Rubon látta, ahogyan remeg a teste. Azt hitte ő a hibás, hogy valamit rosszul csinált, vagy megbántotta. Milyen naiv és ártatlan. – Jobb lesz, ha tovább indulunk. – nyögte Jensen, úgy össze húzta magát, mint egy rosszat tett kölyökkutya.

\- Igen jobb lesz. 

Szótlanul lemásztak, majd tovább indultak. Hatalmas távolságra egymástól baktattak az út mellett.

Rubon irtózatos bűntudat kínozta, mellkasa pedig úgy szúrt mintha valaki kivágott volna belőle valamit. Valamit, amiről soha sem tudta, hogy egyátalán ott van.

***

\- Ott van, megérkeztünk… - lépett ki Rubon a növényzet mögül.

A tisztáson ott állt a tábor. Egy nagy épületféleség. Kissé lepukkant és leharcolt kerítéssel körbe véve. Emberek nyüzsögtek kinn a gépek körül. Ki cigarettázott, ki beszélgetett. Mind jól felszerelt és kicsit sem barátságos zsoldos katona.

\- Végre. – suttogta Jensen. Hangja levert és száraz. - Haza akarok menni. Haza…

\- Meghiszem.

Rubon elfojtott hangon beszélt. Órák óta ezek az első szavaik egymáshoz.

Már nem annyira akaródzott neki elárulni a férfit. Túl sok mindenen mentek keresztül együtt. Túl sok minden történt közöttük. Főleg az elmúlt órákban. Ráadásul a férfi sokszor meg is mentette az életét, a tanácsival és azzal az istenverte serpenyővel. Lassan megindultak a tábor felé. Jensen sietett, de Rubonnak nehezére esett a lépés.    

\- Azok ott… Szentséges isten… - Jensen ketreceket látott. Hatalmasakat, és attól, ami bennük volt, teljesen elborzadt. Dinoszaruszok senyvedtek a koszos kicsi ketrecekben. Se élelem se víz. – Ez mégis mi… Mi folyik itt? Miért vannak ezek az állatok ketrecben?... - és rájött. - Hogy tehettetek ilyet?!!!- rivallt Rubonra.

\- Ez a munkánk. Mi befogjuk őket, Thredson pedig eladja őket jó pénzért, majd fizet nekünk. – mondta el az igazat.

\- Ez mind Thredson műve? Az a rohadt érzéketlen szemétláda! Bebörtönözni a természetet… féreg.

Rubon soha sem hallotta még káromkodni ilyen istenesen.

Odaértek a kapuhoz. Az egyik őr rájuk emelte a fegyverét, majd miután felismerte Rubont bizonytalanul leengedte.

\- Uram…

\- Ő velem van. - mondta az őrnek. Az emberek kezdtek köré gyűlni. Jensen hátrált egy lépést. Nem akart itt maradni.

\- Uram! – szalutált. – Nem hittük volna, hogy viszont látjuk…

\- Fejlemények?

-… és még a professzor is megvan. Remek, Thredson elégedett lesz.

\- T-tessék? – Jensen Rubonra nézett. Szemei kitágultak.

\- Üzeneteket kaptam, Thredson meggondolta magát. – hazudta Rubon, miközben Jensen elé állt. Döntött, nem akarta, hogy baja essen ennek az idiótának. A francba is! Megszerette… - Nem kell megölnünk, elég, ha belökjük a sziget belsejébe, a többit elvégzi a természet.

Mivel máshogyan nem tudta megmenteni, úgy döntött, hogy legalább ad neki egy esélyt a túlélésre.

Jensen lefagyott, szóhoz sem tudott jutni. Elárultnak érezte magát, átvertnek érezte magát. Megbízott egy olyan emberben, aki meg akarta ölni… A büdös francba még bele is szeretett, mint valami hiszékeny tinédzser!

De hát ő jól tudta a lelke mélyén, az emberek nem változnak. Hallgatnia kellett volna a megérzéseire és az eszére, nem pedig a szívére.

\- Milyen nagylelkű. – váltott távolság tartó hangnemre.

Az egyik őr erre keményen gyomorszájon vágta, de Jensen ebben a pillanatban vesztette el minden gyávaságát. Kissé begörnyedt, de kiegyenesedve komoly tekintettel mérte végig a férfit, aki megütötte, úgy tűnt, mintha nem hatotta volna meg különösebb képen. Hirtelen be vágott a férfinak. Az megtántorodott és seggre esett, a többiek hátra hőköltek majd az ijedtségből felocsúdva, leesett nekik, hogy fegyvereik vannak és rá szegezték őket.

\- Te kis szarházi! - ugrott talpra a zsoldos, de Jensen tekintete megtorpanásra késztette. Morgott, de nem tett semmit.

\- Milyen nőies az ütése zsoldos, talán az édesanyja edzette? – inzultálta Jensen. A férfi erre hátra lépett, ám vicsorgott, akár egy sarokba szorított kutya. Annyi szent, nem akart még egy ilyet kapni.

\- Uram. – szólt a fogadó katona. Rubon felé fordult. – Thredson már várja, megbeszélhetik a továbbiakat.

\- Tessék?! – Rubonban megfagyott még a vér is, majd mind kifutott az arcából. A kérdését mégis Jensen tette fel helyette.

\- Thredson itt van a szigeten?

\- Ha itt van, már akkor… Az Alfáért jött... – suttogta Rubon.

\- Hogy miért…?

Jensen ezúttal két oldalról kapta az ütést, két megtermettebb fickótól. Ezúttal belé is fojtották a szót.

Fájdalmasan meggörnyedt. Térdhajlaton rúgták, rá vetették magukat vagy négyen és összekötözték a kezét. Úgy taszigálták előre, mint valami rabszolgát Egyiptomban. Rubon nem tudott mit tenni, követte őket. Most, hogy Thredson itt van személyesen nincs több remény a paleontológus számára. És ez éles fájdalmat okozott neki...

Miért? Valóban megszerette?

***

Hosszú folyosókon mentek végig. Elhaladtak a börtön rész mellett is, mire végre beértek a nagy terembe.

Thredson egy hatalmas dinoszaurusz koponyákból kirakott bőr székben ült, úgy használta, mint egy trónszéket. Jobban is festett a hely, mint az irodája. Már ha jobb alatt a pokolian félelmetest és visszataszítót érti az ember. Mindenhol vitrinekbe rakott kitömött és csontváz dinoszauruszok voltak. A falak bíborvörösek és szemet bántóak.

\- Ki a fene ez?? - morogta mikor meglátta Jensent. Jobban megnézte és felcsillant a felismerés a szemében. - Átkozott legyek ha maga nem... Maga az Mr. Crawford? Meg sem ismertem a sok szőr nélkül. Hát végre, hogy csatlakozik hozzám, úgy örülök. Őszintén. – becsukta a szemeit, megnyalta mosolygó ajkát és mélyen, várakozással telve beszívta a levegőt. – Már azt hittem lába kélt a szigeten. Minden olyan tökéletesen alakul és hogy maga végre itt van, semmi sem romolhat el. Azt hittem, hogy megszökött. Bár nem voltam miatta különösebb képen levert, hiszen a sziget nem egy életbiztosítás. Ezt gondolom, már ön is belátja.

\- Van valami fogalmam róla. - szűrte a fogai között. - Miért csinálja ezt?

\- Hogy miért? Pénzért, hírnévért, elismerésért. Az isten szerelmére! Egy aranybányán ülök Crawford! Az egyetlen szigeten, amiről maga a nagy és híres Hammond sem tudott semmit, habár az ő pénzéből jött létre!

\- Hammond. John Hammond, ő keltette életre őket?

\- Pontosan.

\- De hát, hogy tudott Hammond ilyen mértékű beruházásba kezdeni... – amint kimondta rá is jött. - Az InGen...

\- Óh, igen. Mindig is okos és figyelmes fickó volt Dr. Crawford. Ezért is akartam minnél hamarabb eltenni láb alól. Maga veszélyes, mármint agyilag. Testileg... meg ne sértődjön, de egy nulla. - lekicsinylően végigmérte, annak ellenére hogy látta milyen fizimiskával rendelkezik is valójában a férfi. - Az InGen a dominikai borostyánban fennmaradt szúnyogok által kiszívott dinoszaurusz-vérben található DNS-eket klónozta és lám mi lett belőle. Persze hozzá adtak ezt, azt még, de az eredmény magáért beszél…

\- Ezt nem szabad. Megváltoztatták a természet rendjét, ki tudja, hogy hogyan borult fel vagy változott meg a rendszere. Megbolygatták a természetet...

\- Nem érdekel a természet.A dinoszauruszoknak megvolt az esélyük és a természet kihalásra ítélte őket. A kövületek csak örüljenek, hogy újra esélyt adtunk nekik. Mi vagyunk a teremtőjük!

\- De nem az uraik. Saját szabályaik vannak, saját uralkodókkal és vezetőkkel mitn ahogyan az embereknek. Maga egyik sem Thredson. Nincs joga ehhez. A dinoszaurusz és az ember olyan fajok, amiket hatvanöt millió évnyi evolúció választ el egymástól. És most hirtelen összevegyítjük őket. Kinek lehet a leghalványabb fogalma mi sül ki ebből? Nincs joga istent játszani. Hammond parkjainak bukásából következtetve, neki sem volt. Nincs joga…

\- Pénzem van, és ha pénzem van kedves professzor, akkor jogom is. Hammond parkot épített nekik, én csak tenyésztem majd befogom, végül jó pénzért eladom őket. Ha itt végeztünk átmegyünk a többi szigetre is. A Sorna finom falat lesz. - nevette öblös hangon.

\- Ne tegye ezt!

\- Ugyan miért ne?

\- Megmondom, hol hibádzik a terve Thredson. Nem is kell hozzá tudományos végzettség. Elolvasták, hogy mit tettek mások és megtették a következő lépést. De a tudás nem a sajátjuk, így felelősséget sem vállalnak érte. Lángelmék vállaira álltak, hogy minél gyorsabban elérjenek valamit. És még nem is tudják, hogy mi az, de máris szabadalmaztatták. Bedugták egy kis reklámszatyorba és most árulják. Eladó! Eladó! - vicsorogta. - Ezek állatok nem árucikkek, amit kényére adhat-vehet!

\- Nincs beleszólása Crawford! – öklével rávágott egyet a trónjára. - A megrendelő felhúzza az új Parkot valahol. Valami elcsépelt névvel, azt hiszem Jurassic Word. Okosabbak és óvatosabbak lesznek, mint Hammond volt évekkel ezelőtt. Dollár milliárdokat fogunk keresni! - mániákus fény csillant fel a szemében. Jensen undorral figyelte.

\- Utolsó rohadék. – szűrte a fogai között, mikor oda taszították elé.

\- Rubon! – Thredson széttárta a karjai, de nem mozdult. – Én hűséges emberem. A lépre csalása bizonyosan mesteri lehetett. – összecsapta a kezeit.

\- Ó igen… az volt. – suttogta Jensen Rubon háta mögött. - Mesteri.

Rubont mintha szíven döfték volna, de nem esett ki a szerepéből és villantott egy tőle megszokott ördögi mosolyt Thredsonra.

\- Most már az öné, de ha megenged egy tanácsot. Legyen a kivégzése holnap hajnalban, amikor is meghozzák a T-rexeket. Had lássa a szépségeit láncra verve és gúzsba kötve, aztán halljon meg általuk. Úgy is éhesek lesznek ha megjönnek.

Jensennél elszakadt a cérna, előre vetődött Rubon felé, feltett szándéka volt, hogy legalább jól oldalba rúgja vagy bemosson neki, de a kötelek és a rajta csimpaszkodó négy gyorsreagálású ember visszatartotta.

Rubon felé fordult és az istenit, de... hagyta volna neki. Hagyta volna, hogy megüsse, ahányszor csak akarja.

\- Remek ötlet. - csapta össze a kezeit Thredson vidáman. - Látom magának is kiváló a fantáziája. Hát ezért maga a legjobb! – örvendezett Therdson nevetve, közben a térdét csapkodta. – Vessétek tömlöcbe! – Jensent vasmarokkal megragadták és húzni kezdték.

\- Nem tudja, mit tesz Thredson, a természetet nem lehet ketrec mögé zárni! A természet megtalálja a módot, hogy felülkerekedjen! – ordította neki.

\- Az ember az úr! Megalkottuk azt, amit isten elpusztított. – válaszolta neki vigyorogva Thredson. – Az úr megalkotta a dinoszauruszokat, aztán elpusztította. Az úr megalkotta az embert, az ember elpusztította őt, aztán újra alkotta a dinoszauruszokat. 

\- És ők pedig elpusztítják az embert… - lehelte Jensen, de befogták a száját.

Rubon keze ökölbe szorult és félre nézett Jensen elárult pillantása elől. 

\- Dehogy. - nevette Thredson. - Az ember maga az úr. És én leszek itt a legnagyobb ragadozó!  


End file.
